


The Parent Trope

by culturevampire



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Witches, HubbleBroom, Lesbian Witches, Lost Love, Love Found, Smut, j-hec, the pair no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevampire/pseuds/culturevampire
Summary: Magic can only be passed from mother to daughter in every witching family; it's unheard of for a child from a non-magical family to be a witch. But Mildred Hubble seems to be the exception to that rule. Or is she?And what was really happening in that office scene with Ms. Hardbroom and Julie Hubble?





	1. time after time

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by the scene in Ms. Cackle's office with Julie Hubble and Ms. Hardbroom. I thought they had great chemistry, and that there was more being communicated in that scene than what was said. I wrote this as a one shot originally but it's taken on a life of its own!
> 
> The only note for clarification is that "Hubble" is a name Julie took when she went into hiding, so don't be confused when she's referred to as "Halliwell" which was the only witchy surname I could think of.
> 
> Cheers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie would just have to deal with things as they happened- she and Mildred both would. For now, all Julie could do was help Mildred navigate the new world she’d stumbled into- a world Julie Hubble had fled over eleven years ago.
> 
> Set the evening after Mildred gets accepted to Ms. Cackle's Academy; expanded to explore why Julie left the magical world.

“Mum? Will you read to me for a bit?” Mildred asked as Julie reached for the light switch. Julie stopped short and turned around, looking at her daughter. Mildred was holding out the first book in the Harry Potter series and looking at her hopefully.

Julie smiled. “Just like old times, eh?” She took the book and lay on the bed beside her daughter. Cracking open the worn spine, she began reading “Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.” Mildred was fast asleep by the end of the first chapter.

Julie closed the book and set it carefully on the floor, watching Mildred sleep for a moment. The girl’s brow was smooth and all the worry Julie had seen in it earlier that day had gone. Now, it was Julie’s turn to worry. She took a deep breath in and out to calm herself. She’d have to deal with things as they happened. She and Mildred both would. For now, all Julie could do was help Mildred navigate the new world she’d stumbled into- a world Julie Hubble had fled over eleven years ago.

She stood and left Millie’s room, shutting her door softly and looking around their darkened apartment. She’d tried to give Mildred the best life possible. It wasn’t the life she should have had. It wasn’t the life that either of them should have had. Julie never planned to be a single parent, but things had conspired to take Mildred’s second parent out of the picture. Although based on recent events, Julie wasn't sure how long that would be true. Julie fought down the rising panic, reminding herself He was dead. He couldn't hurt them anymore. And in spite of all the terrible thoughts she had entertained about Mildred's other parent, Julie couldn't believe she'd hurt Mildred or herself. Julie absentmindedly folded a jumper Mildred had left on the floor over the arm of the couch, giving it a final pat before going into her own bedroom, planning to go to sleep and forget about her troubles until tomorrow.

But it wasn’t to be. As she closed her bedroom door, she saw a dark figure sitting rigidly on the edge of her bed. She sighed, resigned. The figure raised one hand and Julie felt the prickle of a silencing spell. The door lock clicked closed and the lamp on the bedside table turned on.

Hecate Hardbroom was illuminated in the soft yellow light. Julie drank in the sight of her without turning around fully. Her hand remained on the door knob somewhat futilely, and her heart was in her throat. Hecate looked just as she had in Ms. Cackle’s office- every inch of her screaming tight control. Her long, silky dark hair was still in a tight, neat bun. Every inch of her covered in stiff black fabric, her hands folded tightly in her lap. A buttoned down, shuttered version of the woman Julie had once been engaged to. The mother of her child.

Julie squared her shoulders and turned to face her visitor head on. “Well?” she demanded, blustering somewhat, “You’ve found us, well done you- now what do you want, Hecate?”

Hecate Hardbroom stood and walked slowly towards Julie, her eyes never leaving her face. Julie backed up until her back hit the door and she could go no further.

“What. Do. I. Want?” Hecate hissed, stopping inches from Julie, towering over her and still holding her gaze.

Julie waited, watching Hecate’s face carefully, trying desperately to read what the other woman was thinking in the downwards turn of her lips or in the tired crease between her eyes. Hecate opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. She moved even closer. Julie closed her eyes, but opened them again in surprise as Hecate wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, tugging her off balance in the process. Julie fell into the hug, heart racing, stiffening a bit as Hecate buried her face in her neck. She slowly returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Hecate’s back and locking her arms together. They stood there for a moment, reveling in the familiarity and warmth of the embrace.  

Hecate’s breathing hitched and Julie realized she’d begun to cry. She pulled back slightly to examine Hecate’s tear streaked face. “I want to know  _why,_ ” Hecate whispered, voice breaking. Her lip quivered as she continued, “ _Why_  did you leave, and why did you take our child with you, and WHY have you been hiding her from me and from the truth of her heritage?”

Julie sighed again and let her arms drop, pulling away from Hecate until the other woman released her and she felt she could breathe again.

“You’ve got some nerve, coming in here and speaking to me like that when you know what your father had planned for me.” Julie tried to muster a shred of satisfaction as she watched the color completely leave Hecate’s face but all she felt was cold. She crossed her own arms over her chest. She looked down at the threadbare carpet beneath her feet.

“Do you remember the baby shower, then? Is it all coming back to you now, Hecate?” Julie squared her chin, looking Hecate directly in the eye. Hecate was frowning, searching Julie’s face for answers. “I can’t forget those words, Hecate Hardbroom. Insults to my family, promises to me that he would take my child from me, oaths that he’d see you married to a wizard of his choosing-” Hecate gasped. Julie laughed bitterly before continuing the tirade she’d waited eleven years to deliver. “Do you know what the last thing he said to me was, before he tried to strip me of my powers and wipe my memory; to obliterate me? Hmm?” Julie waited, tears streaming down her face. “He said no one would miss trash of my sort anyway.” She bit out, swiping angrily at her face.

“Are you telling me that my father threatened you?” Hecate asked in a low, dangerous voice. “Not only you, but our unborn child as well?” The warmth in the room vanished, and Julie’s ears popped as the pressure dropped suddenly. The mirror on the vanity cracked in half as Hecate struggled to control herself. She caught sight of Julie standing terrified by the locked door, still crying, and found the strength to get her magic back under control. As her anger fizzled out, a deep sadness for the terror and heartache Julie must have been struggling with over took her.

“Julie,” Hecate whispered, crying openly- “You can’t possibly believe I would have ever allowed-”

Julie cut her off with “Oh I can very well believe it, Hecate. At first, I had planned to wait until I’d given birth, and my powers were back under control to contact you and we’d figure it out- but you didn’t waste any time, did you? You moved on almost immediately with that barrister. I saw the society page photos and the wedding banns, Hecate so don’t try to tell me any differently!” Julie’s hands were clenched into fists at her sides.

Hecate let out a low breath, sitting on the edge of the bed. “No, Julie, you’ve got it wrong- I was consulting with Marcus Hallow on having my father declared legally insane. You know how the society pages make up trash, and I suppose they considered the thought of a Hardbroom and Hallow wedding particularly juicy gossip. I’m sure they were as surprised as the rest of us when the wedding banns were printed the very next week. But it was all false.” Hecate finished gravely.

“You… what?” Julie slumped against a bureau. “But the banns- they’re legally binding!”

“The banns were falsified, Julie. By my father. And they were what finally convinced the wizarding court to declare him insane. Had we known about the threats he made against you… he’d have spent the rest of his days as an earthworm.” Hecate put her face in her hands. “I failed you and Mildred, both. I didn’t do enough to protect you.”

Julie put her hands on her hips, retorting, “I protected us both well enough, thank you very much.”

“But you shouldn’t have had to,” Hecate pointed out. “I looked for you. I never stopped.”

“You weren’t meant to find us- if you could find us, it meant your father could as well. We moved around a lot. Sometimes more than once in a year.” Julie explained.

“You did very well,” Hecate said ruefully. “I couldn’t sense your magic- except for once. How did you hide it so completely?”

Julie gave in to the pull she'd been feeling since she'd seen Hecate that morning and sat next to her on the bed. The taller woman tentatively reached for Julie’s hand. Julie intertwined her fingers with Hecate’s, sighing as she felt Hecate’s magic reach out for hers and hearing Hecate’s dissatisfied grumble when there was no answering frission of power.

“At first, I was using suppressors, but my magic would... leak. Disastrously.” Julie began. “But then, as Mildred grew older, I began feeding her my magic, little by little.” Julie forestalled Hecate’s protest by holding her hand up. “I know that was risky- what if I gave her too much, or she couldn’t control hers and mine? But I did have fail safes in place. I think that you’ll find Mildred has a suspiciously advanced understanding of wards and runes- she’s been setting the protection spells on our homes since she could hold a crayon.” Julie chuckled. “She didn’t know what she was doing, of course. I would guide her hand as she drew. I provided the intent and she provided the power. I told her they were a secret language for just the two of us. Once she began to understand the meanings she started adding them to everything she drew. She always believed they had some power, even before today.”

Hecate noticed the framed drawings on the walls for the first time. Each contained a mark of power. She stood to trace one, not letting go of Julie’s hand. As her finger followed the curve of the line, she could feel Mildred’s magic, and deep below it, Julie’s.

Hecate sat next to Julie once more, a bit closer than before. “An elegant solution,” she admitted. “You continuously drained your powers every day for eleven years and hid every other trace of you with Mildred's magic. No wonder I couldn’t find you.”

Hecate pulled Julie’s hand into her lap, tracing the skin on the back of her hand. “I had almost given up hope that I’d ever see you again. I felt your magic spike about two years ago?” Hecate looked at Julie, waiting for her to tell her what had happened two years ago.

Julie shrugged, trying to downplay it. “Mildred ran away to a friend’s house because I wouldn’t let her go to a sleepover. I woke up and couldn’t find her, and I panicked. It was the first time I had magic in almost nine years, and I just- reacted. I transferred to where Millie was. I had a hard time explaining to her friend’s mum what I was doing in their house in my pajamas at 7 in the morning.”

Hecate smiled softly. “I never thought I’d be glad to hear about Mildred’s misadventures. But I am glad of that.” Hecate paused. “I didn’t know why you’d left. When I couldn’t feel your magic, I thought you were dead.” She drew a deep shuddering breath. “I thought my father had killed you. He would never admit to knowing anything about your disappearance, and he descended swiftly into incoherence shortly after being stripped of his magic.” She shook her head at the memory. "I thought I was going mad for a while there as well," Hecate admitted hesitantly.

“But then I felt you again- and after that, well… I thought you’d changed your mind. About us.” Hecate released Julie’s hand and went to stand at her window, looking out into the night. The castle that had been her home for the past seven years was barely visible in the evening light.

Julie looked at Hecate’s profile and watched as the other woman’s eyes found the castle on the mountain, the same way her daughter’s eyes sought it out on clear days. “I’ve moved on,” Julie choked out.

Hecate swallowed hard, bracing herself for the final blow.

“Or at least,” Julie sniffled, “That’s what I’ve been trying to convince myself for the last eleven years.”

Hecate spun around, eyes wide, barely daring to hope.

Julie’s eyes met hers, and with a small watery smile, she said, “But we both know I’ve always been a terrible liar.” She dropped her head, looking at the ground.

In a moment, Hecate was on her knees in front of Julie, one hand gently tipping her head up, the other gently brushing away a tear before cupping Julie’s cheek.

“Julie,” Hecate whispered tenderly, “I can never apologize for the terrible mistakes I’ve made- putting you and Mildred in danger, failing to tell you my plans to protect us from my father, and not being there for the two of you for all this time. But if you’ll allow me, I’ll spend every day of the rest of my life trying to make it up to both of you.”

“Yes,” Julie sobbed, standing and pulling Hecate to her feet. The two women embraced, crying into each other’s shoulders. They stood chest to chest, each listening to the other’s heart racing. Julie buried her face into Hecate’s shoulder, breathing deeply. The other woman smelled almost exactly as she remembered- like the cedar of her wardrobe, and the mint of the soap she made for herself. Hecate adjusted her arms, stroking Julie’s hair and pulling her even closer.  

Julie turned her head, simply looking into Hecate’s face, searching for answers to all the questions she still had in her dark eyes. Hecate looked back, memorizing the new lines around Julie’s eyes and mouth, counting the familiar freckles and flecks in the irises in her eyes. This really was her Julie, standing in front of her with something tender and scared in her eyes. Julie saw Hecate’s face crumbling into sadness again, and was desperate to keep her from crying again. Her heart wouldn’t be able to stand it again, she thought, pulling Hecate in for a kiss.

Their lips met chastely at first, but Julie tilted her head and parted her lips, and Hecate surged forward, joyfully, unable to hold back. Her hand buried itself in Julie’s hair and the other woman gasped softly as Hecate’s nails scraped her scalp lightly. Hecate took advantage of the opening to lightly lick at the inside of Julie’s lips. Julie’s knees went weak, and Hecate held her up, supporting her weight by tightening her arm around the shorter woman’s lower back. Her hand settled at Julie’s hip, gripping it firmly. Julie moaned and dug her nails into Hecate’s back, trying to pull her even closer.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Julie’s bedroom door. “Mum?” Mildred’s voice filtered through the door, hoarse with sleepiness. Hecate and Julie didn’t even hear it at first; Hecate’s had gotten her hand under Julie’s top and she was trailing her fingertips up the warm, soft skin of Julie’s back. The door knob rattled once, then- “Mum?! Mum, are you in there?” came Mildred’s voice again, now sounding alarmed, penetrating the haze the two women were in.

Hecate pulled away with a gasp, and Julie struggled to find her feet again. Hecate raised her hand, and at Julie’s nod, she removed the silencing spell. “Oh, just a moment, darling!” Julie called out, her voice sounding high and strange to herself. Hecate smirked at the sight of Julie so ruffled- hair mussed and lips and cheeks reddened. Some of Hecate’s lipstick had rubbed off on her lips.

“Oh, sorry mum- you never lock the door!” Mildred said.

“Mm, sorry darling, would you put the kettle on?” Julie replied, catching sight of a smirking Hecate and making a face at her for laughing at how flustered Julie was.

“Alright,” was Mildred’s muffled reply as she moved towards the kitchen.

Julie looked over at Hecate, who suddenly had an unmistakable look of pain on her face. “Oh, darling,” Julie whispered, moving swiftly over to her lover and taking her in her arms. “What is it?”

“She’s going to hate me,” Hecate said in a husky voice. “The only interactions we’ve had- I didn’t know, but that’s no excuse. I was horrid to her.”

Julie hugged Hecate tightly, replying, “Millie’s got a big heart, Hecate. I’m sure she’s forgotten it already.” Julie released her and studied her face. “Do you… d’you want to stay for tea?”

“It’s late- would it be better if I come back for breakfast?” Hecate asked hesitantly.

Julie glanced at the clock, realizing for the first time that it was nearly the middle of the night, and she’d have a hard time explaining to Mildred exactly  _why_  her form mistress was in her mum’s bedroom without explaining the whole situation to her.

Julie smiled, nodding her agreement. “I think that’d be for the best.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Hecate again, quickly, enjoying the smile that flitted across the taller woman’s face.

“Oh, and by the way- scones are Millie’s favorite. With strawberry jam. If you bring some, that will go a long way towards softening her heart towards you,” Julie said, half teasing.

“I think I can manage that,” Hecate replied with mock seriousness. The sound of a whistling kettle came from the kitchen, and the two women embraced one last time. Hecate stepped away and reached into her pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to Julie.

“You’d better wipe my lipstick off,” she said smugly, waving her hand to repair the mirror she’d broken earlier before turning on the spot and disappearing.

Julie caught sight of herself in the glass for the first time and groaned, wiping at the smudges Hecate had left behind. “Just you wait, Hecate Hardbroom,” she threatened playfully. “I’ll get you back.”

“I look forward to it,” Hecate’s disembodied voice purred from thin air beside Julie’s ear. Julie shivered before pulling herself together.

“Oldest damn trick in the book, Hecate,” Julie called out softly, unlocking her door and moving into the kitchen.

“What was that mum?” Mildred asked from the table, where she sat with a cup of cocoa for herself and a mug of mint tea steaming gently for Julie.

“Mm, nothing, darling.” Julie said, dropping a kiss on the top of her daughter’s head. “Now, tell me, what are you doing up so late?” she asked, settling in next to Mildred at the table.

As her daughter began telling her all about the bad dream she’d had, Julie’s eyes wandered to the castle on the top of the mountain, and her thoughts wandered to Hecate, alone within its stone walls.

She mentally shook herself, tuning back into Mildred’s story. “…and then the giant frog stole my broomstick and held it over my head,” Mildred said indignantly.

“Sounds just awful, Millie. Still, it’s just a dream,” Julie reminded her gently. “Do you think you’d like to sleep with me for the rest of the night? Would that help keep the bad dreams away?” She asked the girl, stroking her hair away from her face.

“Yes, please,” Millie responded happily. “You don’t mind?”

Julie chuckled, thinking about the turbulence she’d just been through herself. “It’s been an interesting day for the both of us, Millie. I’d sleep better as well, I promise.” Millie grinned at her, relieved, before racing off to her mum’s room. Julie stood, rinsed the mugs, and turned off the kitchen light, pausing again to look at the lights of the castle on the mountain. “Goodnight, Hecate,” she whispered, before climbing into bed beside her daughter. She fell asleep immediately.


	2. fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Julie and Hecate's relationship before Mildred is born.
> 
> Rolling over under sunlight dappled white cotton sheets, Hecate’s arm fell gently over her fiancée’s middle and she instinctively pulled the other woman closer, burying her face in sweet smelling honey-colored curls. “Morning, darling,” Julie muttered sleepily, laying her hand over the hand holding her abdomen. “I’m glad you’re awake. Maybe your child will listen to you and settle down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this fic a bit backwards; the first chapter rightly belongs after this one, but now I'm writing the preceding events. Let me know if you need something cleared up! Fair warning: this chapter upped the rating ;) Thank you for reading.

Rolling over under sunlight dappled white cotton sheets, Hecate’s arm fell gently over her fiancée’s middle and she instinctively pulled the other woman closer, burying her face in sweet smelling honey-colored curls.

“Morning, darling,” Julie muttered sleepily, laying her hand over the hand holding her abdomen. “I’m glad you’re awake. Maybe your child will listen to you and settle down.” Julie moved Hecate’s hand lower, holding it against her growing baby bump so the other woman could feel the persistent motion of their restless child.

“Hmmm?” Hecate grumbled, face still buried in Julie’s neck. She raised herself up on one arm, squinting down at Julie with one eye, the other closed against the brightness of the morning sun. Stretching, she pushed her long black hair off to one side before frowning playfully down at her hand where it rested on Julie’s middle. “She needs discipline already? Must take after her mother then. I’ll sort her out,” Hecate said silkily, gently rolling Julie onto her back and settling the side of her face on the pregnant woman’s abdomen. Julie giggled a bit as Hecate rubbed small circles on her belly.

“Now listen here, little girl-” Hecate said in a mock menacing voice, before Julie interrupted, “Or boy!” Hecate huffed before continuing “-or little boy. Settle down in there. Otherwise… no pudding!” Hecate finished triumphantly.

Julie pouted down at Hecate. “But what if I wanted pudding?” she asked a little plaintively. She continued to look sad as she stroked Hecate’s hair out of her face, admiring the way the sunlight lit up the reddish highlights hidden in the raven strands.

“Now Julie,” Hecate said, tickling the other woman’s sides gently, “As parents we must be consistent.” Julie chuckled and swatted Hecate’s hands away.

“Then I expect you’ll be abstaining from pudding in solidarity, hmm?” she asked Hecate meaningfully, tracing a teasing line down the pale skin of one bare arm.

Hecate shivered, then rolled over and pretended to think about it. “You’ve put me in a difficult position. I propose a compromise.” She said, as she suggestively stretched her arms over her head. Julie’s eyes fell on the strip of skin revealed by Hecate’s shirt riding up.

“Oh?” she asked breathlessly, blushing when she realized Hecate had caught her looking.

“Mmmm… yes,” Hecate smirked, moving so she was pressed along Julie’s side. She slid one foot up Julie’s silky calf as she dexterously began to undo the buttons on her nightdress one handed. “I think we can both have our dessert and eat it too.”

Julie grinned, rolling over towards Hecate. She cupped the taller woman’s cheek tenderly and leaned in to kiss her. Hecate moaned into the kiss as Julie nipped her lower lip gently, upping the heat growing between the two women. Hecate hooked one leg over Julie’s and straddled her, rolling them both carefully to avoid putting her full weight on the other woman. Kneeling back on her knees to free up her hands, Hecate helped Julie pull her nightgown up over her head and discarded it by the side of the bed.

Hecate sat back to take a moment to appreciate her lover, whose body seemed to change daily with her pregnancy. She looked up at Julie, desire and love dancing in her eyes, and whispered, “You’re so beautiful, love.”

Leaning forward, Hecate rested her weight on her arms as she moved in to capture Julie’s lips in another kiss, shivering when Julie snuck her hands under Hecate’s shirt and slowly dragged them up to her breasts, fingertips catching on ribs before cupping Hecate’s breasts and rolling her thumb over her hardened nipples. Hecate drew in a quick breath at the contact but didn’t break the kiss. She slowly shifted her weight back to her knees so she could kiss at the tender skin behind Julie’s ear, nipping playfully at one earlobe. Julie shuddered and Hecate was pleased to see goosebumps dot her skin. She momentarily took her lips away from Julie’s neck to glance towards the fireplace. Wordlessly, with just a twisting motion from one hand, she had a fire blazing in the cold grate. Julie wriggled pleasantly- the feeling of Hecate’s magic was just as comforting as the warmth from the fire.  “Can’t have you getting cold,” Hecate murmured solicitously, “I plan for you to be naked for quite some time this morning.”

Julie rolled her eyes before tugging Hecate’s shirt over her head, laughing at how mussed her hair was. “All these promises, I hope you can deliver the goods,” Julie said, a teasing grin on her face before she pulled Hecate back up to kiss her deeply. Hecate spoke without pulling her mouth away, “You’re… mmm…distracting…me” she managed to say as Julie kept her from moving away.

“Fine,” Julie grumbled, sneaking in one last kiss on the tip of Hecate’s nose. The taller woman wrinkled it at Julie in protest before following the long line of Julie’s collarbone down to her sternum with her lips. She rolled one nipple between thumb and forefinger and pulled the other into her mouth, gently smoothing her tongue over it. Julie’s back arched, and Hecate smirked as her lover tried to stifle a moan. “The best thing about having our own house, darling, is that you can be as loud as you want,” Hecate teased. “So, once more, with feeling?” Hecate mused, before returning her mouth to Julie’s breast and redoubling her efforts. Julie gasped, reaching down to tangle her hands in Hecate’s hair.

“Hecate!” she cried out, “Please!”

Hecate raised her head, admiring her work; Julie’s cheeks were pink and her eyes were slightly glassy. Her breath was coming fast, and she still had a fistful of Hecate’s hair in her grasp. Hecate licked the skin over Julie’s sternum, backing off a bit until Julie released her hair. “Meeting expectations so far?” Hecate asked smugly.

“Insufferable… witch,” Julie gasped out, causing her lover to laugh.

Hecate paused for a moment and cupped the rounded skin of Julie’s belly before placing a hot, open mouthed kiss on the skin there and slowly kissing lower and lower as she eased Julie’s knees open to kneel between them. Julie sighed languidly as Hecate placed one last kiss on her soft inner thigh before glancing slyly up at her lover. “So,” Hecate drawled, scraping her nails on the skin over Julie’s hipbone, “I suppose you’ll be happy with a foot massage then?”

Julie hissed out a long breath before looking down at Hecate with heat in her cheeks and real menace in her eyes. “If you don’t finish what you started Hecate Hardbroom so help me-” but didn’t get a chance to finish as Hecate lowered her lips and licked one long line gently from Julie’s opening, circling her clitoris provocatively. “Uhhh Hecate!” Julie cried out. Hecate settled back, pulling one of Julie’s legs over her shoulder to open her lover up wider, and tilting her head to get a better angle. Julie tangled both of her hands into Hecate’s hair, trying not to push her in any particular direction and (mostly) succeeding.

Hecate listened to Julie’s voice, gauging how close she was, and when Julie’s words became nearly incoherent, she switched tactics, focusing all of her efforts on her swollen clit. Julie’s hips bucked up and she let out a high pitched cry, but Hecate held her firmly and continued her focused attack, only stopping when Julie shuddered one last time and was still.

Hecate dropped a quick kiss onto one of Julie’s shaking thighs and pulled herself up next to Julie, collapsing onto the pillows and trying to catch her own breath. “Fuck,” Julie breathed out factually.

“Eloquent and to the point, darling,” Hecate said, laying on her side and reaching out to curl one of Julie’s slightly frizzy ringlets around her finger. Julie smiled at the soft look on Hecate’s face, stroking the pale skin of her wrist.

“Right,” Julie said a moment later, seeming to have recovered admirably. “My turn then?”

“Oh, I hardly think-” Hecate protested, concerned she’d tired her fiancée out too much.

“The point, Hardbroom, is to not think at all,” Julie admonished, gently pushing Hecate to roll over so she was the little spoon to Julie’s big spoon. Hecate rolled obligingly, grumbling all the way. “Hook your leg behind my hip, hm? There it is. Now, one last thing from the big book of sex spells-” Julie made a motion behind her back and Hecate shuddered pleasantly as she felt a spell wash over her, ratcheting up her arousal.

“ _Rituals_ , Julie, not sex spells- great wizard how many hands do you _have_?”

“Just the one,” Julie said all too innocently, but as she stroked the skin at the crease above Hecate’s thigh, Hecate distinctly felt another hand at her breast. She arched back, feeling that it’d all be over too soon with how turned on she was.

Julie chuckled against her neck, her face buried in Hecate’s hair, and Hecate nearly cursed as she felt her lover slip her finger inside of her, and another hand joined in to tease her clit. Her breasts were still being caressed by at least two warm phantom hands, and she began to breathe faster, moaning as Julie stretched her further and picked up the pace, still fucking her too slowly to let her come, but fast enough to torment her.

“Julie, please! I- oh!” Hecate moaned. Julie was definitely grinning, Hecate thought, she could hear it in her voice as she said, “Oh, did you want a foot massage now?”

“Devious moonlight siren- Julie, have mercy!” Hecate gasped out, willing to beg as long as Julie let her find her release.

“Moonlight siren is new, should get that embroidered somewhere,” Julie quipped cheekily, finally having mercy on Hecate and speeding up the pace of her hand. Her invisible helpers seemed to have gotten the message as well, and Hecate was soon bucking and crying out her release, gasping in relief as she came back down.

Julie grinned and gently rubbed her slightly sticky hand up and down Hecate’s thigh, which was still draped over hers. “Not bad for five months pregnant, hmm?” Julie asked, helping Hecate untangle their legs and resting across her fiancée’s chest. Hecate lazily twitched one finger and they were both covered by the comforter again. She wrapped one arm around Julie and kissed the top of her head.

“Not bad at all,” she agreed, yawning. “Why don’t we try to get some rest before the wedding and baby shower this evening? You’ll have to be in peak condition, both of my parents will be attending.”

Hecate fought off her drowsiness as she felt Julie stiffen beside her. “I thought your father was going to be out of town?” Julie asked, and Hecate frowned hearing the anxious tone in Julie’s voice.

“Yes, he had planned to be,” Hecate said, “But then he mirrored to say he had important business here and he’d cancelled the trip.” Hecate looked at Julie’s face carefully before continuing, “He actually asked to come tonight,” she said, unable to keep the slight note of pleading out of her voice. “I know that he objected to the two of us- but I think- I hope- that he’s changing his mind? Warming to the idea?”

Hecate watched Julie make a concentrated effort to clear the concern from her face gratefully; the smaller woman leaned up and kissed Hecate’s nose again, before saying, “I’ll behave myself then, for you.”

Hecate crinkled her nose at the kiss, and kissed Julie’s forehead, whispering, “Thank you.”

Julie let out a contented sigh and snuggled deeper into the blankets and Hecate’s arms. “Love you, Hecate” she said softly. “Love you too, Julie,” Hecate answered sincerely, settling down and closing her eyes.

The two women slept peacefully, both unaware of the tragedy about to befall them.


	3. i should live in salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party, a curse, and a fleeing witch- more from Hecate and Julie's past.

“Now pull yourself together Julie Halliwell,” the young witch muttered sternly to herself. “It’s just dinner. With the entire upper echelon of the British witching community,” she deadpanned. Smoothing slightly shaky hands over the silver embroidery on her black dress robes, she continued to stare herself down in the mirror.

In the black robe, her pregnancy was only really visible when she turned to the side, but she still felt like a balloon. She hoped the black heeled boots that added a few inches to her height would create a slimming effect, which was silly, Julie reminded herself. “Everyone knows you’re pregnant, you daft girl. It was in the papers!” She laughed, treading the thin line between nervous and hysteric. Sighing deeply one last time, she settled her best hat atop her groomed curls and brushed invisible lint from her collar.

“And one last thing- _don’t_ screw this up!” she growled at her reflection, shaking a reprimanding finger at her pale visage. She pivoted away from the mirror gracefully, and with a confidence she did not feel, strode to the front room to meet Hecate, who stood waiting for her in the center of the room. When she heard the bedroom door open, Hecate looked up and caught her breath. In the candlelight, Julie’s hair shone like burnished bronze, and the silver detail in the stitching of her gown twinkled as she walked towards Hecate. Her fiancée’s lipstick was a deeper shade of red than she normally wore, and the color accentuated the pink in Julie’s cheeks. But what really caught Hecate’s attention was the proud tilt to Julie’s chin and the stiffness in her shoulders; Hecate privately referred to this as Julie’s battle stance, and it frequently drove Hecate to distraction. She cleared her throat as Julie reached her.  

Julie flushed as Hecate smiled and gave her an approving nod. “You look perfect, darling,” Hecate purred, taking Julie’s hand and lifting it to her lips to place a kiss on the back of Julie’s knuckles, just above where her engagement ring sparkled. Julie smiled at her, wrapping Hecate’s arm in hers.

“As do you, Hecate,” she responded sincerely. The taller woman was also in black dress robes with a high collar and dark green embroidered details. Her waist length black hair was loose and brushed to a shine, and around her neck she wore a large silver locket with the Hardbroom family crest. Julie tore her gaze away from Hecate’s plum painted lips and ruefully said, “I’d prefer if you took us both tonight- I broke a hairbrush and a water glass earlier trying to summon them, so I don’t quite trust myself- Shall we?”

Hecate nodded, stepping in and wrapping her arm solicitously around Julie as she transferred them both to the banquet hall. Julie’s magic had been growing in strength as her pregnancy progressed. It was to be expected of a magical pregnancy, and they could only expect the effects to continue to get worse.

They reappeared with a faint _whoosh_ in the rose garden outside a large stone mansion. Julie took in the sandstone and wrought iron façade and pulled in a deep breath. Hecate looked at Julie’s face to ensure that the shorter woman was steady before stepping slightly back and taking her arm. “Alright then?” she asked quietly.

“Never better,” Julie assured her, before leaning up to press a kiss to the side of Hecate’s mouth. Hecate’s lips quirked up in a slight smile and Julie grinned at the pink glowing in those pale cheeks, before shaking her curls out of her face a bit and falling in beside Hecate, clinging a bit to the warmth of the taller woman’s black clad arm. She led them both up the stone path towards the warmly lit open doorway through which they could hear the lilting sounds of the musical trio.

As they reached the door, a happy voice called to them- “Hecate, Julie! Come this way, if you please!” They turned to see they were being summoned by Hecate’s Aunt Ainsley, a tall, dark haired woman with a pleasantly round face who tended to wear primary colors and floral patterns exclusively.

“Hello Aunt Ainsley,” Hecate said, lifting her hand to cup her forehead. “Well met.” Julie followed suit with the traditional greeting and found herself swept up in a hug. She embraced the older woman fondly.

Ainsley Hardbroom squealed in her ear “You’re simply glowing dear! Maternity suits you, and I suspect matrimony will as well!”

“Thank you for all the work you’ve done on this for us, Ainsley,” Julie gushed sincerely. “The tables all look so beautiful!” And indeed, the dining room was visible beyond the entrance hall, and each round table was set with dozens of lit candles, bone white china, and silver goblets and flatware. Each setting had a calligraphied name card, and floating safely above the heat of the candles were living rosebushes in half bloom set in delicate silver baskets. The deep red of their partially furled petals and the fresh green of their leaves were the only splash of color in the white rooms. Beyond the tables, a wall of glass doors had been opened to let in the night breeze and allow guests to mill about in the gardens if they wished. Several fires burned in grates outside, and stone benches were arranged around them in half circles.

The whole design was simple and tasteful, something Hecate had requested and Julie had agreed with. They’d had to talk Ainsley out of all manner of insane displays of magic (“But Hector and Alice had _their_ engagement dinner on a levitating dancefloor! And the musicians were transformed into a chorus of birds who took requests! Surely you’d like to have at least a good cheer potion added to the toasting glasses?”) but they were delighted with the end result.

“Your mother arrived just a bit ago, Hecate,” Ainsley said. “Hecate, you might go look in on her- she’s been under the weather, feeling very poorly. She’s told me to expect your father just before dinner, so he can deliver the toast. I told her he should really try to get here sooner if he was to kick off the whole event, but she said-”

“Thank you, Aunt Ainsley, I’d like to speak to my mother, please. Would you mind walking Julie through the planned events of the evening?” Hecate cut in, already turning on her heel to head down the hall to a private sitting room she knew her mother preferred from past events she’d attended here. Her lips were set in a firm line, and it was no mystery what her source of concern was; her father had vociferously spoken against their marriage. To expect him to deliver a speech that would not mar the evening when he had barely planned to attend in the first place…

Julie took Ainsley’s arm before she could ask what the matter was and began asking her questions about the enchantments on the roses. She desperately wished Hecate had not left her alone without explaining what her worry had been about, but hoped her fiancée would return before the guests began to arrive.

Hecate found her mother in the sitting room, sitting primly on a sofa as she fanned herself and sipped carefully at a cup of tea. Hecate catalogued her mother’s features with a glance; paler than usual, and the hand that held the tea cup shook ever so slightly. A handkerchief end tailored to match her dress was visible from where it hung from her sleeve. But the biggest give away were her eyes- a bit unfocused, clouded as if with pain. So the illness was real enough, then. “Mother?”

“Ah, Hecate, dear! Well met!” Elenora Hardbroom set her fan aside as she offered her cheek to Hecate, who kissed it carefully. “Come, daughter, sit beside me.”

“Mother,” Hecate grimly said, sitting on the edge of the sofa with her back ramrod straight. “Aunt Ainsley’s just been telling me that father is expecting to give a speech? You know as well as I how badly that will turn out. You have to tell him he will not be speaking. He is a guest here tonight, not the host.”

Elenora took a considered sip of tea before fixing her daughter with a hard stare. “You know he will not have it, Hecate. If you are to marry Julie,” Elenora sniffed and Hecate’s hackles went up. “Well, Fenwicke will publicly support it, however he might feel privately, and I will not oppose my husband.” Elenora finished. She took another sip of tea.

Hecate fought back a snort and stood to leave the room, determined that Julie wouldn’t spend another moment alone. “Oh, and Hecate?” her mother called softly. The younger woman spun around and met her mother’s cold eyes as the woman hissed out, “You will comport yourself in a manner befitting a Hardbroom and you _will not_ embarrass myself or your father this evening. Are we understood?” Her pale hand went to the locket around her neck, a larger copy of the one Hecate wore. In spite of herself, Hecate shuddered.

“Yes, mother,” Hecate gritted out. “I understand.”

The cold vanished from her mother’s face as if a spring thaw had cleared it. “Lovely darling, now, where is that lovely fiancée of yours? I should very much like to see her before the rest of the guests arrive.” The affectionate look on her face would have fooled others, but it only served to set Hecate further on her guard.

“Julie is speaking with Aunt Ainsley about the table arrangements. I’ll go bring her here.” Hecate said, bowing slightly as she excused herself.

She hurried down the hall, trying to keep her rising sense of foreboding from turning into a full blown panic. _Julie mustn’t see, she mustn’t suspect-_

Hecate controlled her pace and bearing with great effort, clearing the concern from her features as she entered the reception hall. Julie heard her approach and turned towards her with a smile like the sun. Hecate smiled tightly back, stopping at Julie’s side and nodding to Ainsley.

“What’s going on?” Julie whispered.

“I’ll explain later,” Hecate whispered back before raising her voice again, “Everything is settled, then, Aunt Ainsley?” Hecate asked, moving to stand beside Julie and take her arm in one smooth motion.

“Yes, dear, and Mr. Pheasant has just told me the first guests are arriving in the rose garden now. Would the two of you please take up your positions, please?” Ainsley cheerfully said, ushering the two women to the door.

“If you could just tell my mother the guests have begun to arrive?” Hecate asked Ainsley as the door opened to admit the first people.

“Of course, dear!” Ainsley called as she bobbed down the hallway.

Hecate and Julie were swept up in the crowd of arriving people, all of whom wanted to wish them well and hand over their gifts and cards. Even after the arrivals thinned, neither had a spare moment to speak privately as old classmates and colleagues vied for their attention.

Passed hors devours began, and the bar opened, and soon the party had taken on a life of its own, as parties will, given the right conditions. The trio was playing quiet but upbeat music, the candle flames trembled in the midst of the noise and movement but burned on, and the hundreds of roses in the centerpieces responded to the warming air by blooming wider and spreading a subtle, sweet smell throughout the room.

Hecate held a flute of champagne but only put it to her lips at times, vanishing it in increments. Julie had a flute of water, and one waiter seemed to have made it his job to keep her supply topped up. Hecate raised an eyebrow as he appeared again, but said nothing as Julie thanked him with real gratitude. As he turned to go, Julie whispered to him, “Send the toasted cheese and tomato sandwiches my way next!” Hecate was amused to see the boy blush as he scurried off.

Bending so her lips were beside Julie’s ear, Hecate murmured, “You’ve got an admirer there, darling.”

“Oh he’s cute, alright,” Julie teased back, “But don’t tell my fiancée, she might get jealous.”

Hecate watched the boy push another waiter with a tray of tiny triangular sandwiches in their direction and curled her lip. “He’s hardly competition,” she drawled. “But if I must duel for your hand, my love, I’d prefer to be done before dinner.” Hecate’s eyes shimmered with mirth as she playfully patted an incredulous Julie’s hand and prepared to walk away.

Julie grabbed her back, laughing, and pulled her into a kiss. Someone in the room whistled and suddenly all eyes were on them as several guests clapped and others laughed. Realizing they’d caught everyone’s attention quite by accident, Hecate blushed a bright red and Julie ducked her head. Just at that moment, the clock struck the hour. “Talk about saved by the bell!” Julie laughed out. Hecate cleared her throat and raised her hands. The candlelight dimmed dramatically and then flared brighter than before. Taking his cue, Mr. Pheasant signaled to the band to stop.

“Dinner is served,” his voice boomed, carrying beyond the outdoor fireplaces to the sloping lawn and garden summoning guests who had wandered beyond the reaches of firelight to admire the stars.

People chattered as they searched for their seats, but Hecate felt cold fingers up her neck, in spite of the warmth of the room. Julie twined her arm back into Hecate’s, and led her towards the head table they would share with Hecate’s Aunt Ainsley and Great Uncle Beauregard, and her mother and father.

Elenora Hardbroom was already seated, demurely smoothing a napkin over her lap. She greeted the pair coolly, but Julie seemed to accept her rudeness as par for the course.  Great Uncle Beauregard sat beside her, his back against a wall as he watched the room with narrowed, suspicious eyes, his impressive mustache quivering as he took in the large crowd. Hecate greeted him with warmth, carefully smoothing the lapels of his military uniform as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Julie followed suit, kissing his cheek and resting a hand carefully on his bony shoulder to whisper in his ear, “We had them make the lamb for you especially, Uncle Bo. I hope it’s to your liking.”

Uncle Beauregard grumbled, but grasped Julie’s hand to give it a gentle squeeze as she drew away. She winked at him and moved to take her seat. He went back to surveying the room, and Ainsley pulled Julie off to the side to whisper, “He had a bad night last night, and I’d wager he’s still in the war tonight. But he wanted to come.” She sniffed once, brushing away a quick tear.

Julie rushed to reassure her, “Hecate and I are so please he could make it, Ainsley. He’s like a grandfather to Hecate.” She held a handkerchief out to Ainsley, patting her once more before taking her seat next to Hecate, who leaned over and kissed her on the cheek without comment. Across the table, Elenora harrumphed, but the two lovers paid her no mind.

Mr. Pheasant came around and knelt near Aunt Ainsley, asking, “Is it alright if we begin serving? I noticed some empty seats…?” he trailed off, delicately not mentioning the empty seat beside Elenora.

“Wine and champagne service first, I think,” Ainsley said decisively, and Hecate nodded her agreement. Mr. Pheasant and Ainsley had just walked away to give the direction to the servers when the front door slammed open and a cold wind blew inside. Dozens of candle flames guttered out, leaving thin trails of smoke behind, but Hecate relit them quickly, coming to her feet and pulling Julie with her to face the door. The night sky, which had been so clear, was now covered over with clouds, and the air temperature dropped noticeably. One server snapped his fingers and the glass doors onto the patio shut, closing out the wind. None of the guests seemed to notice anything amiss, but Hecate’s knuckles were white on the back of her chair and she was holding Julie tightly to her still.

“Hecate, what-”

Suddenly, Hecate strode towards the open door, and Julie followed, still confused until Hecate bowed as low as Julie had ever seen and pressed her hand to her forehead, smoothly saying, “Well met, Father.”

Julie hesitated briefly before matching the depth of Hecate’s bow and murmuring her own greeting.

Fenwicke Hardbroom stood in the doorway, shrouded in shadows that seemed to be draped on him as a cloak despite the brightness of the hall. He barely bowed in response, muttering, “Hecate, Ms. Halliwell,” before striding forward past Hecate and Julie and taking his seat next to his wife.

Hecate muttered, “And so it begins,” and Julie gave her a bewildered look. The change in the room was palpable; when Fenwicke had descended upon the group, it seemed the shadows dripping from him had spread through the room and now dripped from the roses which dropped their heads under the weight of the darkness. Several people looked vaguely uneasy whilst others looked completely panicked- these were the ones who had been in a room with Fenwicke before, and they were right to be afraid.

Julie looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she retook her seat. A full head of black hair and a matching beard, neatly trimmed surrounded a sharp, angular face. His dark eyes took in the scene as if they’d seen everything and found it wanting. Only his hands betrayed his true age, wrinkled with liver spots dotting them.

Fenwicke had married a younger woman when his first wife died, having failed to give him a child and heir. He had a reputation of loving tradition and power, and of living to see fear in the eyes of everyone around him. He made his living buying and selling rare magical artifacts, and the majority of them were created by dark magic for evil purposes. His demonstration with the weather and the shadows was to serve as a reminder of just how powerful a wizard he was, and it was not just for show. Hecate looked at Julie briefly, wondering not for the first time if they should have just eloped, or moved to America.

Mr. Pheasant arrived with the wine and champagne; it was too late for them to run anyway. All they could do was hope Fenwicke didn’t have anything planned for that night. Hecate reached across Julie and pulled both of her hands into hers, looking the other woman in the eye and whispering “I love you,” tracing a quiet protection spell over the smaller woman’s swollen abdomen, before leaning in to kiss her and dropping a second spell onto her lips, which fizzled over Julie from the tip of her head to the bottoms of her shoes.

“Come now, Hecate,” rumbled from Fenwicke. “I come in good cheer, after all. That’s hardly necessary.” Fenwicke raised his hand to dissolve the protection spells, but Julie narrowed her eyes and repulsed the motion with a twist of her lips.

Fenwicke quirked an eyebrow at her and silently raised a glass in Julie’s direction, toasting her mockingly.

Hecate smiled queasily and responded, “You may say you come in good cheer Father, and indeed your messages led me to draw the same conclusion, but your arrival, you must admit is anything but congenial.”

Fenwicke stroked his beard with one long, white finger. “Yes, I did say I was warming to the idea, didn’t I?” he asked, reaching for his champagne glass and standing. “A toast, then!” He tapped the glass with a knife delicately, and the quietly murmuring room hushed completely.

“Gentlewizards and witches, well met! As the father of one of the brides to be, it falls to me to give a toast this evening.”

Muttered greetings covered a hiss of dissent from a distant table, but Fenwicke went on as if he hadn’t heard.

“Julie Halliwell is not at all what I imagined for my Hecate. I always thought she’d marry a powerful, successful wizard and continue the family business, collecting magical… antiques.” Fenwicke smirked, and several guests looked outraged as Fenwicke went on. “Instead, here she is, about to be an unwed parent, attending a teacher’s training college. She says they are in love, and they want to be together no matter the odds. Life brings many surprises.” Fenwicke frowned down at his champagne flute for a moment before continuing in a light voice that managed to convey malice nonetheless.

“Yes, life brings many surprises. Some are good, but most are not. We must be prepared for anything in life. Julie, Hecate, I hope you are prepared. In a few moments, I have a surprise I think you’ll all enjoy very much. Something to help us all just stop… and enjoy the evening. You’ll all be paralyzed! With joy!  But first, a wish for this marriage to be: May you always have love, and all its blessings and curses.”

The hall as a whole raised their glasses at the end of Fenwicke’s speech, but many hesitated to drink, and as Fenwicke sat, troubled rumblings spread amongst the guests.

Hecate gripped the stem of her champagne flute tightly, teeth clenched as she glared at her father. She opened her mouth to speak, but Fenwicke drew one finger across the locket he wore around his neck and she choked on air.  Julie was as pale as a ghost, and as she glanced across the table at Ainsley, she saw the older woman looked resigned. “Fenwicke, my brother,” Ainsley gasped out, “You are truly wicked. You wished a curse on your own daughter!”

“I wished her nothing she did not wish herself, Ainsley.” Fenwicke smirked as he sipped his champagne. “Let us not make a scene here, sister.”

“We will have words, Fenwicke. Make no mistake.” Ainsley swore.

Fenwicke yawned and waved his hands. Steaming hot meals appeared on the tables in front of everyone, and the relief in the room was palpable as everyone began eating to distract them from what was happening at the head table.

Julie couldn’t bring herself to eat. She sat, jaw clenched, wishing her own parents were alive. How different the night would have been had her father been here to give a speech- or better yet, to challenge Fenwicke to a duel.

The only noise in the hall was the sound of silverware against china as people ate, but suddenly the hall fell completely silent. Julie looked up, alarmed.

Every single witch or wizard was frozen, unmoving, unblinking, locked in the position they’d been in when the spell had hit. Across from the table, Julie watched in horror as Fenwicke continued to eat. She turned to Hecate, reaching out a hand for her to transfer them both out of the hall, but Hecate too was completely frozen. Julie grabbed her stiff arm and tried to transfer them away in spite of the danger er own erratic magic might cause, but the transfer spell didn’t work.

Julie stood up abruptly, the legs of her chair screeching across the stone floor in her haste. Fenwicke carefully set his fork and knife down, patting his mouth delicately before fixing hard black eyes on Julie where she stood.

“This is insane,” Julie spoke, her voice trembling.

“No,” Fenwicke corrected her, standing. “It is completely reasonable for a father to want to teach his daughter a lesson. Sadly,” he drawled, “You’ll never have a chance to be a parent if I have my way.”

He raised one clawed hand straight up, slashing the other across his body horizontally, but Julie was ready and deflected the blast of fire before casting a shield spell around herself.

“Yes, Julie Halliwell, I’ll reduce everything you love to ash- I’ll take your child and raise him as my own, and once Hecate is back in my control, we’ll arrange a suitable marriage.” Fenwicke snarled the words, circling tables and trying to close the distance between himself and Julie as he kept up a barrage of fireballs.

Over the roar of the fire and magic, Fenwicke called out, “If you give up now, I’ll allow you to live, but you’ll forfeit your child and magic to me.”

The flames dispersed harmlessly as they hit Julie’s shield and protection spells, but Fenwicke was ready with another attack. This blast shattered the glass at the table beside Julie, and she swiftly did a short transfer spell to take herself outside of the room in an attempt to protect the helpless guests. Apparently, the transfer spells would allow her to travel on property, but not off- Fenwicke had tailored his spells carefully, it seemed, Julie thought wildly as Fenwicke followed her out to the lawn.

“You think yourself my superior?” He cackled, raining fireballs ineffectively against the shield Julie held up stalwartly.

“Only you think in terms of superior and inferior, Fenwicke,” Julie spat out.

“Because I AM superior!” The crazed man roared, transferring himself behind Julie to try to catch her off guard.

She turned quickly to face him but with her pregnancy her balance was off and she stumbled a bit; he pressed his advantage until he stood over her where she lay on the ground, doggedly holding her shield. His hands contorted in front of himself as he kept up a continuous stream of electricity, he cursed Julie, screaming out, “What would you know of superior magic?! You, the nothing daughter of a tradewizard and a garden witch? What extraordinary power do you think you have, to marry MY daughter against my wishes?!”

His face twisted and Julie recoiled at the madness she glimpsed there; he planned to kill her, she realized then.

He confirmed her fear a moment later, spitting out, “No one will miss trash of your sort anyway, mark my words!”

Fenwicke reared back, one hand keeping her trapped as the other raised to the sky, electricity arcing between his closed fist and the black clouds above. Julie desperately added layers to her shield even as she knew it was futile. A direct strike from magical lightning would kill her, ripping through any shields she had like tissue paper.

But then, just as Fenwicke’s fist had nearly become saturated and he prepared to deliver the fatal blow, his head jerked up, and he was blasted off his feet, sailing through the air and landing roughly in a tangle of rosebushes that swiftly twined snarling vines around his motionless form.

Julie looked around; silhouetted in the light pouring through the glass doors of the hall was Great Uncle Beauregard, hand still raised towards Fenwicke as if he intended to blast him again if he moved. Julie stood, dispersing her shields, and running towards the older man, catching him as he slid to the floor.

“Damn fool nephew,” Beauregard muttered. “That won’t hold him for long dear. Best take this and go,” he rasped, pressing a small book into Julie’s hands.

Julie looked at the book, bewildered. “Thank you, Uncle Bo, but what-?”

“Page six, my safe house. Go there, decide your next move.” He slumped in her arms, unconscious from the enormous expenditure of energy it must have taken him to knock Fenwicke aside and trap him. Julie stood, clasping the book, undecided. She looked through the glass into the hall, pressing her hand against the cool barrier when she found Hecate’s figure, still unmoving. The rosebush holding Fenwicke trembled ominously. She sobbed, pressing one hand against her abdomen and making up her mind, paging through the book to find the spell she needed.

Just as the rosebush blasted apart, Julie’s form trembled once before fading out completely, vanishing from the blasted lawn without a whiff of magic.

 


	4. even the darkness has arms/parachutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone special comes for breakfast. How will Mildred react to finding out who her other parent is?

Mildred woke up to the clean smell of pine, her mother’s preferred scent of cleaning product. She stretched lazily and rolled over in her mum’s comfy bed, squinting at the clock and groaning.

 _What’s mum doing cleaning at 8 on a Saturday?_ She wondered to herself.

“Millie?” Her mum called. “Are you up yet?”

“Nearly!” Mildred called back, snuggling stubbornly under the covers. She heard Julie’s footsteps headed her way and lay perfectly still, trying not to breathe or giggle.

“Millie I can see you under there,” her mum laughed. “Get up, we’re having company for breakfast.”

Mildred sat up reluctantly, kicking the covers off and shuffling out of the bedroom. “Is it Mrs. Tolland again? Or someone from bridge club?” she asked as she made her way to her own room to change out of her pajamas. She picked out a clean pair of jeans and a sweater with a winking cat on it.

“It’s a bit of a surprise, actually.” Came the mysterious reply from somewhere near the oven, which Julie seemed to be scrubbing hard enough to take the finish off.

“Couldn’t they have surprised us for lunch then?” Mildred grumbled, pulling her long hair into a messy ponytail.

She slouched her way into the kitchen and found her mother putting the kettle on. She threw her arms around Julie from behind, pressing her cheek against her mum’s back.

“Ah, so now the cleaning’s done and you’re finally awake, hm?” Julie chuckled, turning around to hug her daughter properly. She kissed Mildred gingerly on the cheek, and Mildred scrunched up her nose, squinting at her mom suspiciously. Her mother, the nurse who only cared about sensible shoes and neat hair, and who scoffed at perfume counters and only owned one tube of lipstick and one of ancient mascara was wearing blush and lipstick, and looking very caught out at Mildred noticing.

“Are you wearing lipstick?” she asked, looking closer at the woman in front of her. “You never wear lipstick! And we haven’t even had tea yet!” Mildred stepped back, folding her arms across her chest. “Who’s _really_ coming for breakfast? Is it your _boyfriend_?” Mildred began laughing. “Have you been dating Dr. Milton this whole time?”

Mildred’s laughter died in her throat as her mother cleared her throat.

“Really?!” Mildred squeaked. Julie shuffled her feet, fighting down a blush.

“It isn’t what you think, Millie.” She protested quietly. “It’s not someone I’ve been dating, but it is someone very special.” She paused, holding Mildred’s eye meaningfully. “Someone who is special to both of us.”

Mildred snorted. “The way you’re talking, you’d think my dad had come back from the dead.”

Julie rubbed her forehead, frowning. “Mildred, remember how we had a talk about how some children have families that are different?”

Mildred nodded, scooting back against the cupboard and jumping up to sit on the countertop. “You mean like how Matt has just his dad, but Alex upstairs has a mum and a dad and a stepdad and a stepmom?”

Julie nodded, clarifying, “Only, I meant more like Claire? Who has two mums? Remember you met them at camp?” The tea kettle started whistling and she turned around to shut the heat off.

Mildred laughed and jumped off the counter, moving to pick out two mugs. “I didn’t believe her at first! But then I met her moms and they were really nice. But what’s that got to do with whoever is coming to breakfast? Unless!” Mildred clapped her hand over her forehead. “I know!”

Julie waited with bated breath as Mildred puffed up excitedly-

“You’ve got a _girlfriend!_ ” she shouted triumphantly.

Julie groaned. “Not… exactly,” she said.

There was a knock at the door.

“I’ve got it!” Mildred crowed, “Can’t leave the special lady waiting!”

She dashed across the apartment as Julie watched her go, fruitlessly calling out, “Millie, wait!”

Her daughter reached the door and flung it open, a wide grin on her face. Julie saw the exact moment she realized exactly who was standing on their welcome mat. The grin dropped off Mildred’s face and she paled a bit.

“M-Ms. Hardbroom?” she stuttered out. “Erm, I mean! Well met!” the nervous girl slapped her own forehead a bit too hard and bowed quickly, trying to show Ms. Hardbroom she remembered the traditional greeting.

Julie almost choked on a hysterical burst of laughter. Her daughter looked like a house had been dropped on her.

“Well met, Mildred.” Hecate uttered in a serene voice. “May I come in?”

Mildred gulped audibly, before nodding and moving out of the way. Hecate stepped inside the apartment and Julie got her first good look at her. The tall woman was dressed in charcoal slacks and a black turtleneck sweater. She had a basket over one arm, and a traveling cloak and broomstick in the other. She looked delectable. Julie’s mind wandered to their interrupted kiss the night before, wishing they’d have an opportunity to kiss again soon. But Mildred came first.

Julie cleared her throat and Hecate’s gaze caught hers. Julie struggled for a moment to remember what she’d been about to say.

“Oh, Mildred, would you offer to take Hec- sorry, Ms. Hardbroom’s cloak and broomstick?” Julie asked, collecting her thoughts. Hecate quirked an eyebrow at her and Julie cursed her internally.

Mildred scurried to do as she was told, carefully taking Hecate’s cloak to the hall closet and struggling to get it to stay on a coat hanger. She dropped the broomstick into the umbrella holder and shut the closet door quickly before it could fall over.

Back in the kitchen, Hecate set the basket she’d been carrying onto the counter and opened the cover, before pausing and looking at Julie.

“Have you told her?” She asked apprehensively, “Or did you wait for me to arrive?”

“I began to tell her,” Julie sighed.

“Tell me what?” Mildred asked a bit sharply, her natural candor overcoming her wariness of Ms. Hardbroom.

The two women looked at each other for a long moment, before Julie nodded and turned towards Mildred. “Come here, sweetheart. Let’s all have a seat.” She took Millie’s hand and led the girl towards the couch. Hecate trailed behind, hesitating before settling gingerly in the couch facing the other two.

“Now Mildred, do you remember how I’ve always told you that you don’t have a dad like everyone else?” Julie said, wincing at how blunt she sounded.

Mildred nodded slowly, timidly adding, “You always said you loved me enough for two.” She shot a confused look at Ms. Hardbroom, who was watching them both intently.

Julie smiled, reaching out to push a loose hair over Mildred’s ear. “And I do love you that much, Millie-girl. But you do have another parent. Just… not a dad.”

In her armchair, Hecate tensed more, and barely dared to breathe.

“You see, Mildred, you’re a very special girl. Because you have two mums.” Julie watched her daughter’s face intently.

“You have me, and you have Ms. Hardbroom. Hecate.” Julie cleared her throat. “Hecate’s your other mom.”

Mildred sat very still staring at her hands in her lap. “But… I thought?” She breathed in and out deeply, eyebrows furrowed. “I thought you _needed_ a dad?” Julie turned red and Hecate coughed delicately. Mildred’s gaze snapped over to her.

“It is true that you usually need a man and a woman to make a baby,” Hecate said very delicately, “Unless-”

Mildred cut her off, breathing out, “Unless you’ve got magic.”

“Yes,” Hecate confirmed. “Your mother and I loved each other very much, and because we loved each other so much, and were so powerful and compatible magically-”

“Magically?!” Mildred spluttered, shaking her hands out of Julie’s and jumping up, moving away from both women. “Mum, you have magic? And you never said anything?”

Julie pleaded, “Mildred, come sit, you don’t understand.”

“Well I might!” Mildred choked out, angry tears running down her cheeks. “I might understand if you hadn’t lied to me all this time! Both of you!” she cried out, jabbing her finger in Hecate’s direction. She whirled on the spot and ran into her room, slamming the door shut.

Hecate exhaled through her nose, looking at her boots. Julie sat frozen on the couch, slumping back against the cushions behind her when she heard Mildred click the lock on her door.

“She has your penchant for dramatic exits,” Hecate murmured, trying to lighten the mood.

Julie snorted and ran one hand through her curls, which were more frazzled than they’d been moments ago. “And she has your penchant for refusing to let others see her cry,” she quipped.

Hecate smiled thinly. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“I can get them,” Julie said, standing to walk into the kitchen. She poured hot water into the cups, and prepared both teas without any prompting from Hecate, who was standing near the sink watching her. Stirring both cups once more, she handed Hecate hers and watched the other woman lift the cup to her lips and take a sip, not breaking eye contact.

“Perfect,” Hecate sighed. “You always did make the best tea.”

Julie ducked her head, sipping at her own cup. She heard the sound of a cup being set on a linoleum countertop and then Hecate was taking her cup, too, and setting it down behind her before turning back and wrapping Julie up in a gentle hug. Her embrace was light enough that Julie could pull away at any moment, but she just wrapped her own arms around Hecate tighter, stepping closer to her.

Hecate rubbed a warm hand up and down her back soothingly and Julie melted into the embrace, both women’s minds on the upset girl locked in her bedroom a few feet away.

Julie finally loosened her hold on Hecate and the taller woman took a short step back, leaning her forehead against Julie’s briefly before releasing her. She motioned towards the long forgotten basket on the counter. “Should we set breakfast out? She’s bound to be hungry, right?”

Julie shook her head. “She won’t come out without some prodding. Maybe I’d better go try to talk to her.”

“Could I go instead?” Hecate asked, a little timid.

Julie smiled at her. “Of course, be my guest.”

Hecate squared her shoulders as if preparing for battle and strode over to Mildred’s door, rapping two knuckles against the wood softly. “Mildred? May I come in?”

A muffled “Fine” came from behind the door and the lock was released with a loud click. Hecate took a deep breath and let herself into the room. Mildred was sprawled across the top of her bedspread, looking determinedly at the ceiling, dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

Hecate stood awkwardly for a moment before spotting a desk and chair in the corner and sitting there, turning the chair to look at Mildred.

“No wonder mum was so strange yesterday.” Mildred said sullenly.

“What do you mean?” Hecate asked, glad Mildred was speaking to her.

“In Ms. Cackle’s office. Of course, she’d been whisked out of our apartment by magic, which I thought must have been strange for her. Except she didn’t get sick so it can’t have been her first time! But then, you were both looking at each other so weirdly. Almost like… like you knew each other.” Mildred glanced over at Hecate, who was sitting stiffly in the chair, hands folded in her lap. “And you did know each other, didn’t you?”

Hecate nodded. “Your mother and I were very dear friends for many years, and then we were more than friends when we grew older. But things grew complicated. Julie left. It’s more complicated than that, but I still don’t know the full story and I think your mum should be the one to tell it.” Mildred seemed to be considering her words.

“Did you love my mum? Like you said earlier?” Mildred rolled to her side to watch Hecate as she considered her answer carefully.

“I loved your mother deeply.” Hecate held Mildred’s gaze, trying to convey the depth of truth in her words. “Thinking I had lost you both nearly ruined me. Maybe that’s too honest, but you need to know. We were building a life together, but without your mum? I had nothing but my work.” Hecate sighed, fiddling with the cuffs of her sweater sleeves.

“Is that why you’re so tough on us? On your students I mean?” Mildred asked.

“I’m worried you’re mad at me because of how we met,” Hecate said, looking closely at Mildred for any signs of recognition. The girl nodded slowly, once.

“You were a bit awful to me,” Mildred admitted. “And you made me feel terrible for not knowing things that I couldn’t possibly have known,” she finished, anger creeping into her voice.

“I am not very good with apologies, Mildred. As I’m sure you’re aware.” Hecate began. “But I owe you a great many apologies, and I thought it would be best to start by apologizing for the things you do remember before trying to apologize for things I did or failed to do before you were born. And every day since, to be honest.”

Mildred waited for Hecate to continue.

“Yesterday, when you crash landed into my life, you seemed to personify every fear I have about the state of magic and magical education. And I was very harsh to you.” Hecate tilted her head. “Does that make sense?”

Mildred shook her head no, refusing to speak.

Hecate leaned back in her chair and fixed Mildred with a very serious look. “I was afraid and I was mean. I wasn’t as fair as I could have been, and from now on I’d like to promise you that I’ll always remember the lessons I learned yesterday. Because even though you failed every test we set you, and even though we sent you away, you came back. Not to prove us wrong, but to save us. That selflessness, and bravery, and sheer quick witted improvisation- we didn’t test you for that, but if we had you’d have broken records.”

Mildred sat up, wiping at her dry cheek.

Hecate soldiered on. “I didn’t know who you were to me yesterday, and I’m afraid I made a very bad impression. But it seems that one way or another we’re going to be in each other’s life.”

Mildred was staring at her intently now, waiting for her to continue.

“Either,” Hecate rushed on to say, “You’ll agree to let me spend time with you, and your mum, and get to know you- not as a parent maybe, not if you don’t want to, but rather as a person deeply interested in your future and well-being. Or I can keep my distance,” Hecate gulped, “And see you during term times. Just as a teacher.”

Hecate stood and moved towards the door, wanting to give Mildred a moment to think. She stopped at the doorway to add, “Whatever you decide, just know that you can ask me anything. I’ll answer as honestly as possible. And I’ll always be there if you want to talk.” Mildred nodded solemnly, flopping back against her pillows and brooding up at the ceiling.

Hecate went back into the kitchen, where Julie was fussing with the table settings. The scones and jam Hecate had brought were set out along with a teapot in a cozy and a small bowl of fruit.

“Well?” Julie asked.

“We’ll have to wait and see,” Hecate said, shrugging.

Julie came around the table and tugged Hecate into a hug. She went willingly, holding the smaller woman for a moment before tilting her chin up to kiss her gently. Julie sighed as they parted, murmuring, “At least she hasn’t run off this time.”

Hecate pushed some stray curls away from Julie’s face. “Does she usually run off?”

“Only during very trying times. But as she’s quickly becoming a teenager, those times seem to be increasing.” Julie rolled her eyes and stepped away from Hecate to peek at Mildred’s door. “I don’t mind telling you she’ll give you a run for your money next term.”

Hecate snorted. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from our daughter.”

Julie smiled fondly up at Hecate, and the taller woman gazed back at her meltingly.

“Ahem?”

Hecate turned to see Mildred standing in the doorway of her room looking at her and Julie, who reached out to pat Hecate’s arm reassuringly.

“Did you… what did you bring for breakfast?” Mildred asked, almost sounding shy. 

“I brought one of my favorites- scones and jam. Would you like some?” Hecate offered.

Mildred’s eyes lit up and she exclaimed, “That’s my favorite too! Did you bring strawberry?” She hurried over to the table, plunking down in the chair next to where Hecate was standing. “Ooh, you did! Mum can I have the juice?”

Hecate sat down and watched, a bit bewildered as Mildred helped herself to the food and then began chatting cheerfully at her mum and Hecate.

“So mum, is that lesson about the birds and the bees still true or is there another lesson you should be teaching me too?” Mildred asked cheekily. Hecate almost choked on her tea, but Julie just sighed.

“The same rules apply, Millie. No boys until you’re 25. And no girls either.” She shrugged at Hecate, explaining “Girls at school were telling her horror stories about all that, so we had The Talk last year.”

Hecate sent a silent prayer of gratitude to Merlin that _that_ task had not fallen to her.

“So Ms. Hardbroom, what should I call you? If you’re going to be my other mum and also probably date my mum, should I still call you Ms. Hardbroom?” Mildred looked thoughtful for a moment. “Should I call you… Hecate? Ms. Hecate? Mother Hecate? Hec? Cattie?”

Hecate cut her off, shuddering at the thought of being called “Cattie.” “If you promise not to abuse the privilege at school,” she said seriously, “You may call me Hecate. And if you begin to feel comfortable enough, you may name me some version of ‘mum’. But only if you want to,” she finished hastily.

Mildred nodded. “Well then, Hecate, did you compliment my mum’s lipstick yet?”

“ _Mildred Hubble_ ,” Julie hissed. “You’re incorrigible!”

Mildred laughed, before whispering, “She wore it special for you, Ms. Hardbroom. Erm, Hecate.”

Hecate fixed Julie with a warm look and grinned smugly. “She did, did she?”

Julie blushed under the attention, but Mildred wasn’t done embarrassing her yet. “One more thing, Hecate. There’s this doctor who always sends my mum messages. I think he likes her.”

Across the table, Julie spluttered out, “He’s my boss, Mildred!”

Mildred ignored her, looking at Hecate gravely. “So don’t take too long. Take Beyoncé’s advice.” Mildred nodded sagely, smearing jam onto her scone.

“I hesitate to ask, Mildred.” Hecate smirked, ignoring Julie’s eyes pleading her to stop. “What does Mistress Beyoncé say about the one you care for deeply?”

Humming around a mouthful of scone, Mildred swallowed and said triumphantly, “If you like it, you should put a ring on it.”

Julie groaned and put her head in her hands. Hecate frowned, considering the conditional statement before remarking lightly, “Mildred I suspect the influence of the non-magical world may be entirely responsible for your incorrigible nature.”

From within the shelter of her arms, Julie muttered, “Just wait until you hear about Justin Bieber.”

“Mum, you know I like One Direction now!” Mildred said indignantly.

“And which direction would that be?” Hecate queried, trying to engage Mildred. “East? West? I’m partial to the North, myself.”

Mildred and Julie both laughed, explaining that One Direction was actually a band. Hecate, affronted, sniffed, “Well, I’ll have you know that I am familiar with many popular musicians. Beethoven is a personal favorite, but Berlioz has his charms as well.”

Finishing off her scone, Mildred stood up and grabbed Hecate’s hand. Stunned speechless, Hecate followed the girl to the couch, where she sat in response to Mildred’s command. The young girl vanished into her bedroom and returned holding an electronic device which she plugged in and pointed at Hecate. Hecate kept herself from hexing the octagonal box.

“This,” Mildred declared, sweeping her arms out dramatically, “Is One Direction!”

She pressed a button and pop music assaulted Hecate’s ears. She looked over at Julie, pleading for help, but Julie shrugged. “You get numb to it, after a bit? But Millie, turn it down a little.”

Mildred lowered the volume, and then jumped onto the couch next to Hecate, talking over the racket. “Hecate?”

“Yes, Mildred?”

“How did you meet my mum? And why didn’t you marry her if you knew she was going to have me? And why weren’t you there when I was born?”

Hecate looked at the pensive girl beside her, promising, “Your mum and I want to answer those questions for you. Is it okay if we do it a little at a time? It’s a long story.”

Mildred considered this, and then nodded her acceptance. “Alrighty then. Can you start with how you met?”

Hecate smiled widely, thinking back to her school days. Julie noticed her far off stare and teased her, “She was in detention, Millie-girl, when she met me.”

“Julie!” Hecate exclaimed. “Let me tell it, please?”

Julie snorted, but kept quiet. Hecate wracked her brain for a good starting point, then began, “Once, there was a small girl who was very smart, but not very kind.” 

Mildred snuggled into the couch, surreptitiously tucking her chilly feet under Hecate’s legs. Hecate conjured a blanket and draped it over the girl without a word, continuing her story. “She didn’t have many friends, until one day, she played a rather mean prank on a classmate…”

 

 

  

 


	5. i don't mind/ reverend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the extended version of the story Hecate told Mildred about how she and Julie met and became friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildred heard the abridged, G-rated version of this story, but I thought you might get bored with that version, so instead I wrote this monster of a chapter and plopped it in the middle of my story for you all to enjoy. Extra warning for homophobic students and systemic bullying, but hopefully not enough to ruin the chapter for you. 
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments! Please let me know if anything is unclear :)

_“Once, there was a small girl who was very smart, but not very kind.”_

_Mildred snuggled into the couch, surreptitiously tucking her chilly feet under Hecate’s legs. Hecate conjured a blanket and draped it over the girl without a word, continuing her story. “She didn’t have many friends, until one day, she played a rather mean prank on a classmate…”_

 

A shriek echoed through the halls of Ms. Septagon’s School for Promising Witches. Doors on either side of the dorm hall creaked open as the girls peeked their heads out to see what the fuss was all about.

“HECATE HARDBROOM!” wailed the voice. “LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO MY BROOMSTICK!”

At this point, Ms. Septagon herself came sweeping down the hallway, entering the room that was the source of the disruption. Inside, she found utter chaos. The room housed 4 girls, 2 to a bunk, but at the moment, three girls were sheltering in the top bunk of one bed, as far away as possible from the other bunk, where a large snake seemed to have curled up to sleep, flickering its tongue serenely. In the bunk above the snake, Hecate Hardbroom lay with a large book propped against her knees, insensible to the uproar she’d caused.

Ms. Septagon took in the situation in one glance, and put her hands on her hips. “Ms. Hardbroom, would you please undo the enchantment on Sybil’s broom?”

The imp on the top bunk raised her hand and made a motion as if closing her fist, and the snake shimmered out of existence, leaving a sleek broomstick in its place.

“I guess we’ll never know if the snake could fly,” Hecate said drolly, finally deigning to look over at her bunkmates.

Clara snarled, “That was a nasty prank, Hardbroom. You know Demeter hates snakes! And Sybil just got that broom for her birthday!”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow and calmly replied, “I’m sure it will still fly perfectly well. Although it might have a penchant for field mice now, you never know. Better watch out over farmland.” She closed the book and hopped down from her bunk, fixing Ms. Septagon with a bemused eye. “I presume I’ll have to come to your office, then?”

“Yes, Hecate.” Ms. Septagon sighed, “I think you’d better.”

\--

In her office, Ms. Septagon held out a biscuit tin to Hecate, who held her hand up. “I’m not fond of sweets, thank you.”

Ms. Septagon sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot around Hecate lately. “Hecate, your marks are impeccable. Your potions are flawless, and you are a very talented flyer. A girl like you could have any number of friends. But you put yourself at odds with everyone you meet. May I ask why?”

Hecate seemed to consider her words for a moment before shrugging. “Those things about me that you like put the other girls off, Ms. Septagon. Aside from Pippa Pentangle, everyone else thinks I’m a freak.” She looked sad for a moment, before continuing, “And even Pippa hates me now. I only have this one year left. I’m just trying to get through it.”

Ms. Septagon took her glasses off her nose and rubbed the impressions the nosepiece had left behind. “Fine, then. Detention it is, Ms. Hardbroom. And! And, you must make one new friend. Or at least, a companion.” Ms. Septagon sat back. “In fact, I believe you’ll be in detention tonight with one of the younger girls, a Ms. Julie Halliwell. She blew up the potions lab trying to make a rather ambitious experimental limb regrowth elixir.” Ms. Septagon looked up at the ceiling, muttering, “I know I will live to regret this,” addressing Hecate directly, she said, “Her theory was good, but she was mistaken about one or two properties of the silver snowdrop. So I’m setting you a term long assignment to help her complete her elixir in detention every Tuesday and Thursday for the rest of term.”

“But Ms. Septagon! That’s not fair! I need those nights to study!” Hecate protested. “I don’t have time to help some brat with her potions!”

Ms. Septagon smiled thinly. “You should have thought of that before antagonizing your bunkmates and disturbing the peace of the entire school. Now, the breakfast bell has just rung. Please report for detention at 7 PM sharp.”

Hecate stood, storming towards the door, her face like a thunderhead. Ms. Septagon stopped her, calling out, “Hecate?”

The girl turned and waited.

“Won’t you please try talking to Pippa? Was it really all that bad?” Ms. Septagon asked, with a concerned look on her face.

“I’m afraid Pippa Pentangle has made it very clear to everyone that she doesn’t care to ever speak to me again,” Hecate gritted out. “I’ll see myself out now, Headmistress.”

The door shut firmly behind the girl, and Ms. Septagon reflexively summoned a headache potion. She had a feeling there’d be need of it before too long.

\--

Hecate moved from class to class through secret passageways and roundabout routes, not wanting to chance meeting her roommates or anyone else in the hall. Some of the girls thought it was fun to curse her when her back was turned- the broomstick to snake transfiguration had been retribution for a particularly nasty hex Sybil had landed on her the week before. Not that anyone would suspect sweet, innocent Sybil of being responsible; the nurse had dismissed her concerns and assured her nosebleeds were completely normal, even if they did bleed for an eternity.

Hecate took lunch and dinner in the kitchen, as she had since The Incident with Pippa. The chef, Mrs. Nilson, didn’t tell anyone, and in return Hecate supplied her with flawless mouse repellent potions and an understanding ear to listen to her complaints.

Today, it was the flour. “They got it from a new supplier, because it’s cheaper, but just look at this dough!” She held the offending dough up to demonstrate to Hecate its flaws. “No elasticity! I’ve been kneading it for hours!”

“Hm,” Hecate said sympathetically, tucking into her stew and keeping an eye on the clock.

“And don’t get me started on the herbs that man brings!” Mrs. Nilson huffed. “Dried! To the point of desiccation! It’s like seasoning with dust!”

“Ugh,” responded Hecate, carrying her plate over to the sink.

“I’ve tried putting an orange peel in the container, some say the oil in the rind can reconstitute it, but look!” Mrs. Nilson shook the parsley and a faint cloud of dust puffed out of the container.

Hecate wordlessly took the container and stirred her finger through the green crumbles counterclockwise once, twice, then handed the container back to Mrs. Nilson. “Old potioner’s trick.” She mumbled a bit shyly as Mrs. Nilson beamed at the refreshed looking herbs and at her. “Keeps things fresher longer. Just put the top back on tightly.”

She slung her schoolbag over her shoulder and headed off to detention.

\--

She entered the classroom to find Ms. Kelton, the potions teacher, asleep across her desk. In the back of the lab a petite witch was muttering to herself and stirring at a cauldron frantically. Her light brown curly hair was sticking out at all angles in the green steam, and the potion in the cauldron seemed to be threatening to boil over. Hecate dropped her bag and hurried over, hissing, “What have you put in it?”

The girl looked up distractedly, panic in her blue eyes as she quickly reeled off, “Dragon sinew, crab shell shavings, five spores of willow fungus, and-”

Hecate wafted the potion steam towards herself and finished, “Mustard seed? Why mustard seed?” She elbowed the girl insistently aside and began stirring in alternating patterns, demanding, “Bring me the lavender, quickly!”

Doing as she asked, the girl replied, “The mustard was for rapid growth, of course. Are you Hecate, then?” She watched as the older girl dropped in several bits of lavender and the seething potion slowly calmed. Hecate sighed in relief and tapped the flame to lower it.

Turning to the other girl, she paused her stirring and said, “Yes, I’m Hecate, but everyone knows that.” She sneered a bit. Her reputation wasn’t a positive one, but she was a popular figure of terror among the younger years, who were warned not to cross her by the older girls. “Who’re you then?”

“Oh!” The girl clapped her hand across her forehead, bowing deeply to show deference to Hecate. “I’m Julie Halliwell. Thanks for saving my potion! I thought it was going to go like the last one.” She mimed an explosion, smiling widely, and Hecate found the corner of her mouth quirking up. It was refreshing to be in the company of someone who didn’t want to curse her on sight.

“It was the mustard,” she explained. “With new potions, you should focus on making it do what you want before trying to make it do that thing the _way_ you want it.”

Julie let out a breath of understanding. “You mean, get the potion to completion in a stabilized state and then add the catalysts to make sure I can account for the reactions?”

“Exactly,” Hecate nodded. “We should sit down and sketch out the process before we just start chucking things into the cauldron.” 

Julie groaned. “I’ve done that bit, but it always ends badly.”

Hecate pulled out paper and a fresh quill. “You haven’t been doing it right, then. Come here.”

The two girls sat down and Hecate began by saying, “Now you have to know exactly what you’re trying to accomplish- in this case, regrowing bone, skin, muscle, and the veins and arteries, then filling it all with blood. How would you begin?”

Julie furrowed her brow, admitting, “I never thought about how to start, I just thought of all of it at once. But now that you ask, I suppose the bone should be first? As a sort of scaffold.” She grimaced. “I suppose it would be rather gruesome to have it any other way.”

“Now you’ve got it,” Hecate said approvingly. “Now balance the reactions.”

Julie took the quill and began scribbling excitedly. Hecate peered over her shoulder, moving about the lab to gather the ingredients and arranging them on the potions bench. She offered occasional suggestions as Julie worked, reminding her of some property or another that would compromise the potion’s effectiveness or stability.

Julie finished and held the paper up triumphantly, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. “I think that should do it.”

Back at the front of the room, Ms. Kelton suddenly awoke with a loud ‘snrrk.’ Wiping at a bit of drool, she blearily looked at the clock and smacked her hand on the desk. “You’re free to go, girls.”

Julie, crestfallen, said, “But Ms. Kelton, we were just about to-”

“You’ll both be back here Thursday, Ms. Halliwell. But for now, bed for you two.”

Julie grumbled, but picked up her bag and made her way for the door. Pausing, she looked back at Hecate. “Are you coming, then? You’re east wing, right? We can walk together.”

Hecate hesitated for a moment, but nodded stiffly. “Alright.” She’d been about to take one of her roundabout shortcuts, but maybe if she was with Julie the walk wouldn’t be as perilous.

Julie smiled brightly at her and Hecate allowed herself to feel warm just briefly, before reminding herself Julie was just grateful for her help. Nothing more.

“I’ve been working on another potion, for sight restoration,” Julie babbled as they walked through the dark corridors. “And I was thinking that maybe we could work on that one together, too? I want to be a healer someday,” the shorter girl gushed, puffing her chest up proudly. “It’s tons of work and everyone says I’m nuts but I want it. So what do you think? Will you help me?”

Hecate pursed her lips and stopped walking, forcing Julie to stop and look at her. Hecate took her in; hat askew on curls that had gotten even crazier somehow, an open, trusting face, and a pleading look in her eyes. She briefly remembered anther young face, just as earnest, when Pippa had first wormed her way into Hecate’s routine and her life. Hecate’s heart reminded her of its scars, and she vowed to remain reserved, unattached. Even the offer of endless nights of brewing challenging potions wouldn’t allow her to repeat her youthful follies. “As long as you understand that this is just- work.” Hecate said finally.

“So, I can’t study with you in the library? I bet you know all the best potions tomes.” Julie prodded, her expression neutral.

“I suppose that would be all right.”

“And can I ask you questions at mealtimes? So I can do the theory sooner and we can get to brewing faster?” Julie wheedled.

“…Yes.”

“And what about ingredients. I know a few places in the forest Ms. Kelton doesn’t even know about!” Julie offered, smiling as Hecate took the bait.

“What could you know about that Ms. Kelton doesn’t?” Hecate asked shrewdly.

Julie just tapped her nose and smiled mysteriously. “I’d never trust my secrets to just anyone,” She declared, watching Hecate closely.

“Fine. Partners then?” Hecate said in a resigned tone of voice.

“Partners!” Julie declared, reaching forward to grasp Hecate’s hand and shake it firmly.

Hecate grimaced as the girl pumped her hand up and down as if she were trying to draw water. “You won’t thank me for associating with you,” Hecate muttered, extricating her hand.

“Oh?” Julie asked, quirking one eyebrow at Hecate. “Have you got a bad reputation?”

Sneering a bit to tamp down the pain, Hecate brusquely replied, “The worst, of course. Having a father like mine…” She trailed off. “I’m horrible in my own right anyway.”

Julie shrugged and began to walk towards the dorms again. “It can’t be worse than my reputation, anyway. No one wants to partner with me in potions anymore after I blew Nancy Callen’s eyebrows off the other week.”

Hecate snorted and shook her head. Julie smiled broadly at her reaction. “It was rather funny. She had to draw them on for a month and they were never quite even.”

They reached a diverging hallway; “Well, goodnight then!” Julie waved cheerily as she headed down the right hall. Hecate watched her go for a moment before shaking her head and starting off towards her room. She opened the door to find her roommates asleep and sighed softly in relief. She climbed into her own bunk carefully, whisper-chanted a protection spell, and lay awake staring into the dark wondering what kind of a life and upbringing allowed someone to be as trusting as Julie Halliwell.

\--

“I’ve already told you, Julie. You cannot mix that with what we already have, it will not work!” Hecate shouted.

Both girls were in the potions classroom again, a simmering cauldron and a desk between them. Julie was stirring a sickly yellow potion with great care, as Hecate paced up and down the aisle in front of her.

“But Hecate, I’ve done the measurements, this potion is completely basic and if I add the crabgrass and willow tincture slowly over a low heat, there shouldn’t be a problem!” Julie argued back, blue eyes darkened with anger.

“Not with brewing the potion, no, but you’ll kill whoever drinks your abominable mixture before they can enjoy any benefit whatsoever!” Hecate replied sharply.

“Not if I can also account for the toxicity of the main ingredients with a sort of- built in antidote!” Julie insisted stubbornly, still mixing the potion slowly.

“Oh so you want to poison your patient, but it’s _fine_ because you plan to save them at the same time!” Hecate threw her hands in the air. “I guess that’s all right then!”

Julie spluttered, “You’re being so difficult! That’s not what I meant at all. I just meant we’re so close to a solution that we should see this through and learn from it as a mistake.”

Hecate resisted pulling her hair out, speaking in a deadly undertone. “And if one of the teachers comes in and wants to know why we are making a deadly poison on purpose, I suppose you think they’ll believe you when you say you were just experimenting, hm? And they certainly won’t pin the blame on me, the older, more experienced student with concrete ties to dark magic?”

Julie huffed out a frustrated breath. “They’d listen to me!”

Hecate let out a bitter, hollow laugh. “They’d listen to you, alright, and I’d be out on my ear.”

Julie finally stopped stirring, frowning. “Why do you sound as if this has happened to you before?”

“Never mind.” Hecate said shortly. She pushed down images of Regulators forcing their way into her home and searching every corner as her father stood proudly by, declaring his innocence and reminding Hecate to keep quiet about his cache of dark magic books and tools hidden beneath her feet with a single glare. Even without finding anything incriminating, his reputation was stained with the suggestion of wrongdoing, and it had followed Hecate like a dark cloud. “Now can we please dispose of _that_? I’m sure we can salvage some bit of it, but not this particular combination.”

Julie grimaced but complied, emptying the cauldron with a swish of one delicate hand.

“Thank you,” Hecate said quietly, sinking into a chair and staring unseeing at one of the potions references on the desk in front of her. Julie slumped behind her, snapping another book shut with a loud thump.

“We’re so close!” Julie cried, “It’s not fair.”

Hecate began collecting her things into her schoolbag. “We’ll look at it fresh on Thursday. At this point we’re just banging our heads against the wall trying to preserve our original work.”

Julie looked at her admiringly. “I can’t believe how cool you are about this. I’m losing my mind. I’d have given it all up ages ago without you to push us on.”

Hecate fought down a pleased feeling and offered Julie a sardonic grin instead. “You would have kept at it, I’m certain. But you’d be drawing your eyebrows on, that’s for sure.”

Julie laughed and chucked a bit of something green at Hecate. “I would _not_.”

Hecate took in the other girl’s crinkled eyes and wide grin and couldn’t help but to flash a tiny smile back. “You would have blown up every cauldron in the school,” Hecate drawled. “And when you’d managed that and they banned you from potions for life you’d have taken to brewing in bathtubs.” She smirked at the thought.

Julie laughed helplessly. “Alright, you’ve got me there. I’m hopeless.” She threw her hands up in the air. “Lucky I have you then,” she said, still smiling, but looking at Hecate steadily.

Hecate felt herself blushing, and feelings of irritation at her lack of control warred with feelings of warmth in her chest. “You most certainly are lucky,” she sniffed. “Now let’s go, I’m sure it’s past your bedtime.”

Julie stuck her tongue out at Hecate but gathered her school supplies and followed Hecate into the hall, protesting, “I’m fifteen, you know. That’s not so young.” She squared her shoulders, trying to look taller beside Hecate.

“Too young by far to be trying to poison the unsuspecting masses,” Hecate grumbled.

“Not too young to wallop you if you don’t stop talking like I was trying to kill people,” Julie threatened playfully.

“Hmm,” Hecate murmured, “Can you reach high enough for that?” She took off down the hallway at a dignified, if slightly quicker than normal pace.

Behind her, Julie all but growled, “Was that a crack about my height, you overgrown beanstalk?!”

Hecate waved over her shoulder, refusing to engage further. She turned a corner ahead of Julie and ducked into a hidden passage, standing stock still behind the entry way until after Julie’s stomping footsteps had passed. For a long moment, Hecate just stood in the dark, listening to the sound of her own pounding heartbeat.

\--

At some point in their partnership, Julie had breached the invisible bubble of Hecate’s personal space, and now the wretched girl wouldn’t. Stop. Touching. Her.

Casual brushes as she moved past Hecate on her way to the ingredient storeroom, a touch on her wrist to get her attention, a friendly hand on her shoulder as they parted ways for the night, and a thousand other tiny, inconspicuous things that didn’t mean anything at all.

Except to Hecate.

Tonight, Hecate was pretending to read a chapter on blood potions, but what she was really doing was watching Julie. And what she found was that Julie was watching her almost as intently. Oh, she was working diligently on the potion. Making progress, even. But there it was; as she stirred the cauldron, her head was turned towards the potion but her eyes were on Hecate. In the endless journeys between the scales and the chopping board and the storage cupboard, she’d glance over at Hecate. Anytime she felt the need to talk or ask a question, her gaze would be fixed upon Hecate.

Hecate tried to be unsettled, or suspicious; as if the girl was appraising her or sizing her up or watching for signs of wrongdoing. But Julie’s eyes never held malice or anything approaching it. She mostly looked- curious, or interested.

They mostly worked in companionable silence, but one or the other of them would break it- Julie usually had a joke or an irreverent remark, and Hecate sometimes offered new information from something she was reading. Tonight, she began reading Julie a passage from the chapter she’d already read and Julie stopped stirring and came and sat beside her, and leaned (ostensibly) so she could see the text. Except that she was pressed against Hecate, to whom each point of contact with Julie (thigh, hip, arm, shoulder) felt like rain on a field in the middle of a drought.

Hecate snuck a glance at Julie, expecting her to be looking at the words on the page.

Blue eyes met hers, and Julie smiled. Hecate, caught off guard, smiled back and looked away towards the page, picking up where she’d left off. Julie’s hand rested beside hers on the table, and Julie shifted, leaning over Hecate to point something out on the other page, asking a question Hecate didn’t hear because Julie’s hand had settled over hers and wasn’t pulling back or moving away.

“Hecate?”

Hecate snapped back to the present and played Julie’s question back to herself, finally replying, “Sorry, no, I don’t think we need to be overly concerned about regulating clotting factor, but we can work on an alternative for people who might need it. What do you think?”

“Sounds good.” The smile is back. Hecate returns it reflexively, wonders for a moment if she’s losing her mind.

Julie stands and goes back to her cauldron, leaving Hecate behind, feeling cold suddenly, and certain that she is, indeed, going mad.

\--

Hecate hissed as another branch got tangled in her hair. Ahead of her, Julie weaved easily through the grasping branches like a creature of the forest. They were in pursuit of fresh potions ingredients, and Julie had insisted that she knew places in the forest where many of them were likely to be. The girls had permission to be out of the castle until sundown, but Hecate was growing concerned that her guide had gotten them lost but was too afraid to admit it.

“Are you absolutely certain we’ll find the lichen on the trees around the clearing ahead?” Hecate asked. She gave in and tucked her long braid into the collar of her cloak, hoping that would protect it from the brambles.

Julie paused for a moment, grinning at Hecate over her shoulder and reorienting herself to the sun. Humming a positive sound to herself, she continued on, bearing slightly to the right. “I know where we are, Hecate. Don’t worry.”

Hecate tried to feel reassured by the confidence in the younger girl’s voice, and sure enough, the tight trees and brush started to thin out and the two suddenly found themselves on the edge of a clearing.

Julie stepped out into the waning sunlight and took a measure of the light’s direction again before striding purposefully towards the tall oaks on one edge of the clearing. “These trees are the only ones that would get the right amount of sun and moonlight for the lichen to grow,” she explained, rummaging into her bag for her silver knife. Locating the blade, she stood on tiptoe to hack several large pieces of knobbly grey fungus off the trunk of the tree and handed them to Hecate.

Hecate tucked them into her bag as Julie wiped the blade off and put it back into her bag. “What’s left on the list?” Julie asked.

Hecate consulted the shred of paper, now stained with dirt, and replied, “Bellicose Mushrooms and- sorry, can’t read your scribbles, does that say field rose? Field rose fruit, I think. Will we have time before sunset?” She tried not to sound anxious, but the light was fading quickly and if they were still out after dark things could go very wrong very quickly.

Julie must have heard something in her voice. “There’s time,” she said reassuringly. “Only, we might want to start walking back and look on the way. We need a brook to find the mushrooms, they need dark and damp. And the field rose is a creeper, and should be flowering, so we might even find it here. Look for a thorny vine with small red fruits and white flowers.”

Hecate nodded and started off across the clearing, eventually locating the vine a few steps into the forest and gathering the fruits quickly, picking a few of the plant’s flowers as well. She looked for Julie and spotted her bending down between two bushes below a poplar tree across the way and strode across the clearing to join her.

“Julie? Let’s get started back, I found the fruits.”

Julie spun around and shouted out, “STOP! Don’t come any closer!”

Hecate froze, crouching down slightly and scanning the immediate area for danger. “What is it?” she hissed.

Julie rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and said, “Oh, not anything dangerous-it’s just…” She pointed up into the branches of the tree above her, apparently trying to show Hecate a ball of bright green leaves and pure white berries. “Mistletoe?”

Hecate blushed and straightened up. “Julie. Mistletoe is hardly cause for alarm. There’s no one here to hold us to that foolish tradition and I’ve no desire to… take advantage of mistletoe with you anyway.” She fought down a second blush as she glanced at Julie’s lips and flushed cheeks, and turned away to head out of the clearing the same way they had come in.

It was Julie’s turn to blush. “I- I only meant-” she stammered out. She gave it up and chased after Hecate, calling out her name. Cheeks burning, Hecate continued on, crashing through the underbrush blindly, seething with rage. Julie caught up to her finally and grabbed the sleeve of her robe, tugging on it to stop Hecate and turn her around.

“ _Hecate_ ,” Julie wheezed, “Would you please stop for a moment. I didn’t mean anything by it, I just wanted to avoid embarrassing you by accident!”

Hecate tugged her arm out of Julie’s grasp and drew herself up to her full height, glowering at Julie. The effect was a bit dampened by the streak of mud across Hecate’s cheek and the leaves and twigs tangled in her hair, but Julie had to fight not to take a step back all the same.

“Who told you,” Hecate hissed, teeth clenched.

“What do you mean?” Julie asked. “I wasn’t implying anything! I just know you can’t stand to be embarrassed!”

Hecate laughed bitterly. “You really think you can convince me that no one’s told you my sordid story, hmm?” She took one step towards Julie, pitching her voice lower.

“Strange Hecate Hardbroom, steeped in black magic, who _bewitched_ Ms. Septagon’s golden student into being her best friend and tried to corrupt her to the side of evil and seduce her in the bargain? Didn’t you hear how she had to be _rescued_ from my clutches by her roommates, who wrote to her parents and told them all about my wicked designs on their daughter’s innocence and goodness?” Hecate took another step towards Julie, who raised her chin slightly and held her ground defiantly.

“Sounds like a cock and bull story to me,” Julie snarled, stepping closer to Hecate herself. There were bare inches between them now, Hecate tightly coiled like she was ready to turn and run at any moment, and Julie with squared shoulders and clenched fists. “It sounds to me like some little girls got bored and started spreading some lies about you. Should I have believed them?” She fixed Hecate with a challenging glare, refusing to back down.

Hecate met her glare, unwilling to break first, and bit out, “Maybe you should have listened to them before you got yourself lost in a quickly darkening forest with me.”

Julie tilted her head to the side, her expression softening. “Are you so determined that I should fear and revile you? You haven’t done a very good job of setting me up to, if so. And your story has a few inconsistencies. If you’re going to play a convincing villain, you should probably be the one to know where you are in the forest so you don’t have to rely on your ‘prey’ to get you out again. You got lost with me, remember? Also,” Julie rummaged around in her bag again until she got hold of something and drew it up and out as if it was coming from a distance in the bag- “I brought our brooms. So what do you say, Hecate? Do you want to have your wicked way with me, or would you like to cut the menacing act and fly back to the school so we don’t end up with more detention?” She frowned at Hecate, licked her lips, stood very still, and waited. 

Hecate spun away, wrapping her cloak around herself. A beat passed before a hesitant hand landed on her shoulder. Julie walked around her so she was standing in front of her again and wrapped her up in a gentle hug. Hecate’s arms were trapped in her cloak, but she didn’t fight, just let her head rest against Julie’s cheek. Julie rubbed one hand across her shoulder comfortingly.

“I saw you in the halls. Even before detention, I saw you. Hexed, driven to duck into hidden passageways, kept from simple social interactions at meals.” Julie pulled away, holding Hecate’s shoulders firmly, peering at her compassionately. “Nothing I know of you supports anything the others say. And if you’d done what they said you’d have been expelled. What really happened?”

Hecate shivered against her will, from the cold and the memories. “It’s a long story. Would you be willing to wait until I can tell it over a warm cup of tea once we’re safe back at the castle?”

Julie hugged her again, quickly and firmly, and answered, “Of course. Ready to go?” She held out Hecate’s broom.

Both girls mounted their brooms and rose slowly through the canopy, making for the warm lights of the school in the distance.

\--

Julie lit another candle with a snap of her fingers before turning to check on the kettle’s progress. Hecate returned from the cupboard, carrying tea and biscuits. “Mrs. Nilson is always offering me these,” Hecate said breezily, “I’m sure she won’t mind if we have a couple.”

Julie poured out the teas and the two girls sat across the table from each other, quietly enjoying each other’s company.

“I promised you a story, didn’t I?” Hecate mused aloud, setting her cup down on the saucer. “I’m afraid it isn’t a happy one, but I think I’ll be relieved to be able to tell someone my side.”

Julie reached across the table and gave Hecate’s folded hands a comforting squeeze. She didn’t say anything, just wanting to let Hecate begin in her own time.

“In my first year here, I didn’t get off to a very good start. I don’t know if I could have done anything differently; there were any number of reasons why my year mates didn’t like me, but suffice to say I only had one good friend, a girl who became friendly with me in order to have a useful studying partner, but… ended up finding a kindred spirit. No one would have thought it, looking at us.” Hecate smiled a bit brokenly, gazing down into the cold leaves at the bottom of her teacup. “We were invited to perform in a doubles team together last year, and I think that was the final straw for one or another of the girls looking to be closer to Pip- to my friend, or maybe they thought she should give up on the lost cause and be with her own kind. At any rate, I was told that if I went to the doubles display a letter with certain allegations would be mailed to her parents, so I didn’t go.”

Hecate’s lower lip trembled. “But they’d already sent the letter. Her parents came to the school, and from what I hear, did their best to have me thrown out. But without proof, the Headmistress refused. Instead, they told her- they told Pippa that if she didn’t give up being friends with me she’d be shipped off to another school. It’s known as a place that’s made for difficult students, with corporal punishment, and curfews and all sorts of terrible things. She agreed to their terms, of course. And they don’t have to worry about her being honest because any girl here would be happy to tell them anything that might get me kicked out, no matter how much they might be hurting us both. So, we haven’t spoken since, for her own good and for mine.” Hecate stood to get the kettle, pouring them each another cup and taking hers in her hand as if it were an anchor.

Julie murmured a thank you and waited, looking at Hecate’s face steadily.

“It was so awkward to have my sexuality discussed as if it were the only thing about me that people had to know about me in order to form an opinion.” Hecate took in a deep, shuddering breath. “And it hurt worse that people took to using that one thing to brand my whole character black, beyond redemption. Plenty of people are-” Hecate threw one hand up in the air, “and no one cares. People here, even. But certainly everywhere else. This lot is going to leave one day and be in for a nasty surprise when their idea of salacious gossip brings censure down on them rather than the people they’re judging. I wish I could be there for it.”

Hecate absentmindedly took a biscuit from the tin and bit into it, making a face at the sweetness.

“And to top it all off, my father got wind of it all. But he’d like to see me take revenge. Some insidious, carefully plotted retribution that would leave half the school insensate and the other half just so much detritus in the wind- and once I’d done that, he’d set about making sure that I was cleared of all charges and married to the next eligible wizard.” Hecate shrugged, looking at Julie for the first time since starting the story, the pain clear in her eyes.

“So you see, when I warn you away it really is for your own good. I hope you’ve been blackening my name to your year mates, and if you haven’t you’d better get started. It won’t be long before someone wants to save you as well.” She snorted once and took a sip of tea.

Julie quirked one eyebrow at her and sighed deeply. “Did you know my uncle is gay?” Hecate’s head snapped up. Julie nodded and continued, “He and his husband live down in London with their son. They have the best Christmas parties, and they have loads of friends. Like you said, there’s all sorts.” She shook her head. “My dad’s a tradewizard and my mum is a garden witch, which is how I know so much about plants, but my point is that they don’t have that sort of status or reputation or whatever to uphold. They’re prouder that their daughter is kind and doing well in school than they are about making sure my friends are the ‘right sort’ so… I’m sorry everything has been so terrible for you. And, I wouldn’t mind- if you wouldn’t mind of course? I wouldn’t mind being your friend properly. And not just sneakily so I don’t scare you off.” Julie grinned brightly at Hecate, who managed a queasy half smile in return.

“You won’t change anyone’s mind,” Hecate warned.

“If I can change your mind about your worth, then that will be enough for me.” Julie swore. She took Hecate’s hand in both of hers. “Someday, Hecate Hardbroom, I’ll get you to understand exactly how amazing you really are.”

“Not as amazing as you,” Hecate murmured, “the girl who looked into the abyss and found a friend.” She blanched for a moment, pressing her lips together.

Julie smiled broadly at Hecate. “The abyss, eh? You shouldn’t talk about my friend like that.”

Hecate smirked back at her. “I see how it is. We share a warm moment and then it’s right back to the teasing.”

Julie winked at Hecate, giving her hand one last squeeze and releasing it. Hecate told her traitorous heart to settle down, and pursed her lips in response. “You can expect it to get much worse, now that we’re properly friends.” Julie promised. “I’ve been saving all the real teasing for this very special occasion. We’re moving past height jokes now, Hecate. From here on out, it’s all cracks about your ‘goth phase’ and aversion to sweets. No endearing character trait shall be spared!” Julie stood to punctuate her remarks, then glanced back over at Hecate and said “Hmm.” She leaned across the table and pulled a twig from Hecate’s hair. “Will you be needing this?” Julie asked, holding the stick up.

“I was saving that for later,” Hecate deadpanned.

Julie looked delighted and laughed, dropping the twig onto her saucer.

Hecate quirked one side of her mouth up. “To quote our esteemed Headmistress, ‘I know I will live to regret this.’”

Julie pretended to be affronted. “Fine! I was going to offer to help you untangle the forest in your hair, but see if I help you now!” She threw up her hands and walked out of the kitchen, poking her head back in a split second later to quip, “Come on, pick up the pace. Knowing how much hair you have it’s going to take all night.”

Hecate smiled back before lifting her hand to extinguish the candles, following Julie out of the darkened kitchen into the dimly lit halls.

\--

Julie finished rummaging through her bag for the last potions ingredients tumbling around at the bottom and stored them in keep-fresh jars, closing them into the cabinet marked with her name. “That’s all squared away. I’ll process them tomorrow.” She turned to find Hecate standing in front of a mirror front cabinet rubbing at the dirt on her cheek.

“You didn’t tell me what a mess I was,” Hecate grumbled accusingly. Julie giggled at her, failing to hide it behind the hand she clapped over her own mouth.

Hecate frowned more deeply, tugging at a burr tangled in her hair and finding it would come free of one strand and get tangled in another. She huffed and reached for the bottom of her braid, undoing the black ribbon holding the hairstyle together. “It’s no use, I’m going to have to use a spell.”

Julie made a protesting noise under her breath. “I can help, if you prefer? Cleaning spells are always so rough on hair. At least let me try, if I can’t get it then you can do the spell.” She moved forward as she finished speaking and Hecate barely hesitated before obligingly turning around, presenting her tangled braid to Julie and facing the mirror again.

Julie began by carefully unwinding the strands of the braid. Hecate watched her in the mirror, seeing the way her brow furrowed as she focused on the task at hand. The potion room was completely silent and Hecate found she was hyperaware of the delicate hands carding their way through the strands of her hair, making their way up her spine with torturous slowness. For each strand she freed, Julie would run her fingers the length of it, moving higher all the while. Hecate found her eyes closing of their own accord, the combination of the gentle tugging at her scalp and the light, barely there touches on her back working like a soporific.

She forced her eyes open again and looked in the mirror, directly into Julie’s eyes, and her heart nearly stopped at the look she saw on the other girl’s face. Protectiveness. Longing. Something terribly tender, and fear when she realized Hecate was looking back. Hecate blinked and it was all gone; Julie’s eyes were fixed on her braid again.

Hecate cleared her throat and Julie froze, stopped breathing, waited for Hecate to tell her to stop, but all she said was, “Do you need me to sit to get the rest of it?” And smirked lazily at Julie in the mirror.

“Ignoring the over used, tired height joke, that would be easier, yes,” Julie said quietly, her voice sounding strange and low pitched to both of them. She stepped away and took a stool from one of the desks. Hecate sat, the top of her head now level with Julie’s shoulder, and Julie gathered the hair at the base of Hecate’s neck, her fingertips brushing the warm skin there, and lingering. In the silence of the potions lab, both girls heard Hecate’s strangled intake of breath, and Julie swallowed hard, valiantly continuing to untangle twigs and leaves and desperately trying to avoid meeting Hecate’s hooded gaze in the mirror.

If Hecate had thought her back was sensitive to Julie’s touch, it was nothing to her scalp. She found herself biting her lip to keep from making any sounds, but couldn’t stop the tension from melting off her shoulders as Julie finished unbraiding the tightly woven hair and spent more time than was strictly necessary combing her fingertips through it, scratching lightly at the scalp long after all the forest detritus was gone.

“Perfect,” Julie rasped, setting her hands on Hecate’s shoulder and squeezing once before moving away. Hecate stood slowly from the stool, slightly concerned her knees wouldn’t hold her, and turned around to look at Julie.

The two young women stared at each other, each unsure of how to move away from the other, and each unwilling to take the first step closer. The curfew warning bell rang, and Julie looked away, startled. When she looked back, Hecate was looking at something on the ceiling, smirking. Julie looked up and her jaw dropped.

A clump of mistletoe hung over Hecate’s head.

Julie grinned and rushed forward, crashing into Hecate, who let out a quiet ‘oof’ as Julie stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips against the taller girl’s. Warmth bloomed between them, and the cold of the stone classroom melted away as Julie slid her hand along Hecate’s cheek, burying it in her loose hair and holding her in place as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Hecate wrapped her arms around Julie and clutched at the material of her cloak, unable to think, unable to breathe, unable to do anything but kiss Julie back. After a long moment, during which Hecate could only hear the sound of Julie breathing beside her and the sound of her own thundering heartbeat, Julie pulled back to breathe, and that look was back on her face. Something fierce, and afraid, and awfully, heartrendingly tender. Hecate felt her heart stutter in her chest and she found herself tracing one finger in a path down the side of Julie’s face and cupping her chin.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Hecate murmured, watching the fascinating way Julie’s cheeks flushed with color as she stroked the delicate skin of her neck. “But if I hadn’t kissed you at that very moment, I think I might have died for want of you.”

Julie stepped into the circle of Hecate’s arms, hiding her face in Hecate’s cloak for a moment, before tilting her head back, a pleased expression on her face. Her eyes were bright as she said, “I think we can both take the blame for this one, and Hecate? You should know, the only way I’d be mad about kissing is if you didn’t ever kiss me again.” She stood on her tiptoes, her nose inches away from Hecate’s.

“So kiss me.”

Hecate was happy to oblige.

 

 


	6. to build a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to Hecate and Julie in the present, as Hecate finishes telling Mildred the story of how she and her mother met, and Julie and Hecate discuss the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, confession time: I wrote what I thought was 1 long chapter, but then I broke it up into 4 chapters based on the scenes and flow of the story. So, we're back to the 2,000-3,000 word chapters, but the good news is, you get 4 at once! Don't kill me if they're short!

Mildred snoozed against the arm of the couch, still covered by the blanket Hecate had conjured for her before she started telling her the tale of how she met her mother. Julie and Hecate sat at the table drinking tea and talking softly, occasionally peaking over at the sleeping girl.

“I’ve always thought she looks like you, Hecate,” Julie murmured, “With her dark hair, and her height. She won’t stop growing taller.”

Hecate found that she had to swallow her tea past a lump in her throat. She watched her daughter sleep for a moment, taking in the other ways the girl resembled her; her pale skin, her lanky figure, the long bony fingers wrapped around the edge of the blanket. “But when she smiles and her eyes light up, that’s all you, Julie,” Hecate murmured back, tearing her eyes away to look at Julie, who smiled mistily back.

“Oh, Hecate,” Julie sighed, reaching across the table to take Hecate’s hand, “Where do we go from here? I can’t help but feel that years were stolen from us- from you and Mildred. What can we do to… make up for it or make this easier for you and Millie to reconcile yourselves to each other?”

Hecate squeezed Julie’s hand and replied, “How would you feel about a short vacation? Nothing extravagant,” she hastened to say when Julie opened her mouth to protest. “We could all just go for a visit to my home in the country. Think of it, Julie; fields and forests to fly through with Millie, a magical community for her to learn a bit of her heritage, and a chance for the three of us to try to find equilibrium. What do you think?”

Julie opened her mouth but hesitated, checked to see if Mildred was still asleep, and whispered, “Don’t you think it would be easier if I didn’t come too? For you and Millie to get to know each other?”

Hecate chuckled and shook her head, stroking the back of Julie’s hand with her thumb. “Absolutely not. I’ve seen what a headstrong child you’ve raised, Julie. The two of us need you there to referee.” She lowered her voice further, leaned forward and conspiratorially said, “I can swear on the Witches’ Code that I won’t try anything funny, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Julie raised an eyebrow at Hecate and looked at their hands pointedly. Hecate had begun tracing lazy patterns on Julie’s wrist with her free hand, causing goosebumps to trail up the bare skin of Julie’s arm. Hecate had the sense to look sheepish at being caught. “Yes, well. I promise to do better in the future? But truly, I know Mildred would prefer to have you there, and so would I. Please say yes?”

Julie grinned, “I can’t refuse you anything when you ask so nicely, Hecate.”

The implications of Julie’s words echoed between the two of them and Hecate raised Julie’s hand to her lips and kissed the knuckles, peering up at the other woman with hooded eyes. “Do you promise?” Hecate husked.

The feeling of Hecate’s lips still lingering against her skin, Julie shuddered and closed her eyes, stalling for time. Hecate kissed the back of her hand again, and released it, setting it gently on the table.

“I’m sorry,” Hecate said. With her eyes closed Julie could hear that her voice laced with regret. “All teasing aside, I am usually possessed of both manners and very strong self-control. I’m not inviting you along for ulterior motives, and I will stop implying that I would make any demands on your person.”

Julie opened her eyes and saw a very stiff Hecate sitting across from her, eyes remorseful and chin stubborn. Julie shook her head, rubbed both of her hands over her face (cursing when she remembered the makeup) and groaned. “Hecate, would you cast a silencing spell for us, please?”

Hecate raised her hand and a shimmering curtain fell between the two women at the table and the girl sleeping on the couch. Julie fixed Hecate with a fierce look and said in a voice that rang with deadly calm, “When I landed in that office yesterday and I saw you for the first time in a decade it took everything in me not to launch myself at you right then and there. Do you understand? I cannot deny you, Hecate Hepzibah Hardbroom, and I don’t want to, but I also know that as soon as I do it will consume me.”

Hecate saw the truth in the fire in Julie’s eyes, and swallowed thickly. “I feel the same,” she whispered, “And I understand. But I still think you need to come with us, because I want to get to know Mildred through you, as the person who knows her best. And you and I need to relearn each other.” She swallowed again. “It’s only fair that we be sure before we… complicate things.”

“Thank you,” Julie murmured sincerely. “Now, let’s wake Millie up and tell her our plans.”

\--

Millie was thrilled to hear their plans; “Mum and I usually take day trips to the sea or the zoo; I’ve never really been to the country!” She said excitedly. “I’d better start packing!”

She made to run off to her room, but Julie stopped her. “We won’t leave until next week, darling. I have to clear the time with work, and Hecate needs to arrange some things at school. And, don’t you think you’d better say something to Hecate for inviting you to her home?” Julie raised an expectant eyebrow.

“Oh! Yeah!” Mildred exclaimed. She rushed over to Hecate and threw her arms around the startled woman. “Thank you for the jam and the scones and for asking me and mum to stay with you! I’m going to write to Maud to tell her!”

Mildred ran out of the room before either woman could react, then ran right back in again. “It… it is okay if I tell Maud, isn’t it?” She asked a bit uneasily. “Or should it be a secret because of school?”

Hecate shook her head no. “You’re my daughter, Mildred. It won’t be a secret. It might mean I’m not allowed to grade you to make sure it’s fair to the others, or some other small things, but it isn’t against the rules.” She smiled at the nervous girl, anxious to reassure her. “In fact,” She suddenly recalled, “Our current Headmistress was a student in her own mother’s school. We’ll inform Ms. Cackle and make any necessary arrangements, but you won’t have to worry about that.”

Mildred grinned, brightly responded “Okay!” and skipped off to her room to write her letter.

Julie chuckled. “I hope you understand the energy you’re going to need to keep up with her for a week.”

Hecate haughtily responded, “I assure you, Ms. Halliwell, that I ‘keep up’ with nearly 100 girls exactly Mildred’s age for extended periods of time during the school year. I am up to the challenge.”

Julie just laughed in response. “I hope so, or she’ll find a way to get into trouble, you mark my words.”

\--

Ada Cackle liked sweets and biscuits, and she never had tea without one or the other. Hecate sipped her own black tea and waited for the headmistress to look up from a letter she was finishing as she crunched away at her third biscuit. She put the last flourish on her signature and brushed the crumbs off the paper, setting it to the side.

“Now, Hecate, you had something you wanted to tell me?” The older woman asked, leaning back in her comfortable desk chair.

“Yes. To tell you the truth, Ada, I find it difficult to know how to start.” Hecate set her tea cup down in its saucer. “To be direct; do you remember meeting Ms. Hubble, Mildred Hubble’s mother?”

Ada frowned slightly. “You know I do, Hecate. We all spoke together here in the office. What about Ms. Hubble?”

“Did you ever meet my fiancée, Julie Halliwell?”

Ada looked even more confused. “I don’t believe I ever did, Hecate. You were engaged while you were in teaching college, correct?”

Hecate nodded. “Yes, we were engaged, but circumstances… separated us. She was pregnant. This was about eleven years ago; I didn’t know where she’d gone or what had become of her until two days ago.”

Comprehension dawned over Ada’s face. “My dear Hecate, you don’t mean- you can’t mean to say that Ms. Hubble is your long lost fiancée?” She took a fortifying sip of tea, only to choke on it a moment later as a second revelation struck her.

“Mildred! Mildred Hubble is your-!”

Hecate nodded gravely, but then shook her head with a wry little smile stretching her lips.

“As shocked as you are, Ada, I can honestly say that the events of the past two days have turned my life upside down.”

Ms. Cackle peered at Hecate closely and leaned forward, setting her elbows on her desk and steepling her fingers together. “But I gather from that little smile you’ve had playing about your lips since you entered my office that it isn’t _all_ bad?”

Hecate shook her head emphatically. “It’s a miracle. I thought they were dead, I thought… so many terrible things, each worse than the next. But even more miraculous, they seem to want to know me. Julie has invited me into Mildred’s life, and Mildred is hard to get a read on, but she seems bubbly, curious, and interested in trying to shock me and watching my reaction.” Hecate rolled her eyes. “In short, I expect the trouble Mildred caused during Selection Day will be a very accurate prediction of what lies in my future. And I don’t mind saying I can’t wait.”

Ada’s eyes were full of mirth as she slyly said, “And your Ms. Halliwell? Have there been any overtures to… pick up where you left off?”

Hecate’s lips thinned, but Ada watched color flood into her cheeks and said, “I see.” She smiled and took a sip of her tea. “I suppose you’d like help during the school year with all the usual exceptions we make for parents? Hm, let’s see- Ms. Drill can easily take over all of Mildred’s marking, and Ms. Bat can take on any disciplinary interventions she might need. Any other requests?”

Hecate nodded carefully, and asked delicately, “I know you were at school while your own mother was a teacher there. I hope I’m not prying, but I’d like to know how it was for you. I only have my own memories of boarding school, and of my own parents, so I suppose I’m trying to ask- am I going to ruin any chance at a good relationship with Mildred by having her at this school with me?”

Ada looked off into the distance, considering Hecate’s question. “My own situation was a bit different, as Agatha was at school with me as well, and there was a time when it seemed all we wanted to do was ruin things with our mother. But then, once Agatha was sent to another school, I’m a little ashamed to say my relationship with my mother greatly improved. I’d been a beastly child for some time, but Agatha leaving changed everything.” She smiled, continuing, “Some of my best memories were coming to my mother’s office during term time and revising or reading while she did marking. She’d give me cocoa and we’d end the evening by talking. It seemed that my relationship with my mother improved in direct correlation to her relationship continuing to deteriorate with Agatha, who never forgave either of us.”   

Ada frowned, thinking. “It seemed to me that the extra time I spent with my mother was good for my character development and school performance, but ultimately it wouldn’t have worked if we hadn’t learned to trust each other. One of Agatha’s best skills is manipulation, and she’d always worked hard to ensure that my mother and I didn’t or couldn’t trust one another, so when we began talking openly again instead of listening to Agatha’s insinuations and plots we were able to build that again.”

“So are you saying that I should foster a relationship with Mildred outside of class time, and during classes, take a… hands off approach?” Hecate asked.   

“Exactly,” Ada nodded.

“I don’t know that I’ve ever taken the hands off approach in my life,” Hecate sniffed.

“Not in everything,” Ada reminded her, “But she’s a growing girl, as all of our girls are, and she’ll need space to make friends and learn the things we don’t teach in class; how to get along in a social situation, how to manage difficulties with friends and classmates, how to juggle work and personal life- she’ll never manage that if you swoop in to interfere in every situation.” Ada insisted.

Hecate bowed her head graciously. “I’ll certainly take your advice under consideration. You’ll have to forgive me if I am distracted this term,” She said ruefully. “I’ve always taken my responsibilities to the children in our charge very seriously, and I’ll continue to do so, but…” She trailed off, unable to qualify what she was trying to say.

Reaching across the desk to pat Hecate’s hand, Ada Cackle smiled her most benevolent smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll ask Dimity to jump in if you need to hand off any duties. But you must let me know that you need her to. I’m very pleased for you, Hecate. I’m hopeful that this will turn out well for all involved. Now, tell me, have you made plans with the Hubbles this summer? Will you be taking any time away?”

“I was hoping to take a week,” Hecate replied, nodding. “Will that be acceptable?”

“My dear Hecate,” Ada beamed, “Take all the time you need, as long as you’re back at the start of term with all the other instructors.”

“Thank you, Ms. Cackle,” Hecate said with a small smile.

“It’s my pleasure, as always, Hecate.”

 


	7. promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate, Julie, and Mildred go on vacation together to spend some quality family time together.

Mildred raced down the train platform, signature braids flying out behind her, her mother calling for her to slow down.

“She seems to be in good spirits,” Hecate said, glancing at Julie as the two women navigated the crowded train platform.

“She hasn’t stopped talking about this trip all week,” Julie grinned back. “And I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, so between the two of us I’m surprised Mildred is the only one sprinting down the platform.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather fly over?” Hecate asked.

Julie shook her head. “It’s a long journey for an inexperienced flyer- she’d never been on a broom before last week,” Julie explained gesturing to Mildred, who had struck up a conversation with a conductor next to the train they were taking.

Hecate snorted. “She certainly displayed a certain lack of control when she and Maud crash landed into that pond.” Hecate shook her head. “But they’re lucky they didn’t tell me Mildred hadn’t passed her test. I’d have been livid that they put each other in danger like that.”

“And… I didn’t want to worry you,” Julie continued hesitantly.

“What is it?” Hecate asked, stopping and looking at Julie. “Are you all right? Are you- sick?” She said in an undertone.

“I feel perfectly well,” Julie said, “But my magic has been very slow to come back. I’m worried I’ve caused permanent damage.”

Hecate reached out and took Julie’s hand, discreetly trying to feel her magic. There was something- a tiny tingle, but then nothing. Julie nodded. “That’s been what’s happening all week. I try something small and it’s like a wet match. No spark, no flame.”

Hecate tilted her head. “I’m not at all worried, Julie. But for now, you should take it easy. No magic at all. I’m glad now that we did decide to take the train.”

“Is it time to board?” Mildred asked, running up to them. Hecate dropped Julie’s hand surreptitiously and moved away to look at the clock.

“Right on time,” Hecate said. “Would you like the window or the aisle seat, Mildred?”

“Ooh, could I have the window?” Mildred asked, “I promise I don’t get motion sick in the least.”

The corner of Hecate’s mouth quirked up slightly. “I should hope not, or I fear flying might prove to be difficult.”

The three boarded the train and took two seats facing each other with a small table between them, Hecate sitting across from Mildred and Julie.

“Do you want to play cards, Hecate?” Mildred asked, rustling around in her bag. “Or we could draw? Erm, but I forgot, you don’t really like drawing, do you?” Mildred said, looking a bit crestfallen.

“What gave you that impression?” Julie asked. “Hecate’s a very talented artist, Millie. She used to send me notes with my favorite plants drawn on them all the time; in fact, weren’t you illustrating a potions text you wrote with a classmate in college, Hecate?”

Mildred’s jaw was nearly on the table. “Really? You have to show me now, Hecate. I’ll show you some of mine, but they’re not very good.”

“I’ve seen some of your drawings, Mildred, and they are very good. They just didn’t answer the test questions as written.” Hecate said firmly.

“I know,” Mildred said with a shrug. “But I didn’t know anything on the test so I just drew what I saw on the tour, or what Maud told me.”

“What’s this?” Julie asked. “Millie, when did you draw for Hecate?”

Hecate sighed and closed her eyes, transferring Mildred’s test to her hand below the table and handing it over to Julie. To spare Mildred’s feelings, she removed the grade from the paper.

Julie paged through the test, hand over her mouth. “Some of these definitely miss the mark, Millie. But a few others… are moving? Hecate did you see this?”

Frowning, Hecate took the paper from Julie, raising her eyebrows when she saw the illustrations were animated. “Interesting,” she said. “Mildred, did you mean to do this?”

Mildred shrugged. “I thought it might be fun if they moved. Like with the broomstick one, Maud and I fly away, and the cauldron one stirs. Oh, and there was another one in there somewhere of the frog that shook his head at us. He jumps in the water.”

Hecate silently turned the test over, scribbled a note on the back of it, and transferred it away again. “Mildred, I’ve just sent your test off to Ms. Cackle and requested that she mark herself it under our agreement pertaining to you. Your grade may stand as it was, but if for nothing else, I think she’d be interested to learn about some of your hidden talents. You also drew a very flattering portrait of her. What else do you like to draw?”

Julie pulled out her phone to show Hecate Mildred’s watercolor of the castle. “Remarkable,” Hecate murmured. “You are very talented, Mildred. I’d very much like to draw with you. Do you have extra supplies with you?”

Mildred happily handed Hecate paper and set the colored pencils out between them. Julie took out a book and began reading, occasionally glancing at her two girls, both completely absorbed in their respective drawings.

Hecate slid her paper across to Mildred, explaining, “This is a twisted rambler. See the tiny leaves beside the thorns? Those are red, and the thorns are a very dark purple, while the vine is a deep green. The flowers are bright yellow. Do you think you’d like to color it?”

“Definitely!” Mildred said. “What potions is this plant used in?” She asked as she began coloring the details of the sketch.

“With this plant, just pieces of it are good for potions. The thorns and vines can be used for travel potions, the flowers are used in a class of potions known as stimulants, and the tiny little leaves are useless in potions brewing, but some people mix them into their tea because they have a flavor like spices.”

Mildred let out a low whistle. “That’s a lot to remember about just one plant.” She looked up from her coloring. “How do you remember all that?”  

Hecate tilted her head, thinking. “Before I was in school, I had a tutor who would sit with me doing exactly what we are now. We would spend time going over the plant, drawing it, picking it and preserving it, and then using it in potions. I learned even more about plants from your mum later.”

“Oh,” Mildred said thoughtfully. “Do you think you’d want to help me get ready for school? Not this week ‘cause I want to fly and see the village and other things, but maybe after we get home? I know there’s a lot I don’t know.” Mildred looked down at the half colored plant, fiddling with the pencils.

“I didn’t like that feeling I had when I got the test and I didn’t know anything. In school at home I get good marks, but I’ve been doing maths and reading and everything forever. Is magic the same? Can I learn if I read and practice?” Mildred looked at Hecate hopefully.

 Hecate’s expression softened. “Of course you can learn, Mildred. And I’d be delighted to help you. Julie?”

“Hm?”

“Where does Mildred usually go when you’re at work during the summer?”

“She goes to a day camp, or our lovely neighbor watches her. What plan are you two hatching over there?” Julie asked, putting her book aside.

“I want Hecate to teach me about magic before term,” Millie said firmly.

“That might be a lot of work, Millie. Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to prove I earned my spot like everyone else.”

Julie put her arm around Mildred. “You did, darling. But I know what you’re saying. If it’s okay with Hecate, it’s alright with me.” Julie said, kissing the top of Mildred’s head.

“Then it’s settled,” Hecate said, clearing her throat. “Mildred will join me at Cackle’s for the day while Julie is at work and we’ll work together to help her get ready for school.”

“Yes!” Mildred said. “Hecate did you see the sea monster I was drawing? Look, he’s got a fluke and tentacles, and sharp teeth. Are sea monsters real?”

“Sea monsters are certainly real, Mildred. I think you’ve just hit on our first required reading.” Hecate twisted her hand under the table, and placed a book on top of it, sliding it towards Millie.

“Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,” Mildred read aloud. She looked up at Hecate wide-eyed. “But isn’t this by JK Rowling? The same person who wrote Harry Potter?”

“It is,” Hecate sniffed. “In our world she is known as a profiteer who took details about the real magical community and wrote them as stories for non-magical children. But whatever her flaws may be, this book is both interesting and accurate. Read it at your leisure and let me know if you have questions.”

“Thank you!” Mildred said enthusiastically. “Does this mean that Ms. Rowling is a-” she paused and looked around before whispering, “A witch?”

Hecate shook her head. “As far as I know her cousin is, but she’s done some very in-depth research on magic and magical animals, and she excels at adapting that information for children. So you’re in good hands.”

Mildred smiled widely and tucked the book into her bag, turning back to finish her sea monster.

The rest of the train journey passed uneventfully, and the train pulled into the station in the late afternoon.

\--

The taxi pulled up to a small cottage that was nearly hidden by the ivy growing up its walls, and the bushes surrounding its garden. Through the fluttering greenery, Mildred could make out a two story stone cottage that seemed to lean to one side but settled there happily. She climbed out of the cab and waited impatiently as her mother and Hecate squabbled briefly about who should pay for the fare, until finally she gave in and ran up to the house, letting herself in through a waist high wooden gate that clicked closed behind her on smoothly oiled hinges.

Within the confines of the tall border shrubbery, the light felt different, tinted green from falling through the leaves. Mildred found herself on a stone path that meandered a twisted path up to the front door, but also continued back, around the side of the house. Leaving her backpack on the front step, she stepped from stone to stone, following the path around the back of the house. There, the grassy lawn studded with wildflowers rolled on into a dramatic landscape of hills and valleys carpeted in tall green grass going slightly golden in the heat of summer. Mildred could just make out the outline of a chimney over the farthest hill, but aside from that there was nothing but waving grass and lines of stone wall broken on one side by a green line of forest.

No matter how hard she listened, Mildred couldn’t hear a single car, or alarm, or muffled music like she could at home. There was the whispering of the wind, and the sound of birds and buzzing insects hiding in the grass, and the distant sound of her mother and Hecate, but she could easily believe they were the only people here. Mildred took a deep breath in; even the air tasted differently. She’d had some impression of wilderness and the proper outdoors at one time or another, but this was the first time she got to live in it, and she couldn’t wait.

Running back around to the front of the house, Millie found the front door standing open, and she went in, following the sound of her mother’s voice. She stood right inside the doorway for a moment, taking in her surroundings. She might have expected Hecate’s house to be a reflection of the persona she had seen at Cackle’s- Ms. Hardbroom, Deputy Headmistress should have lived in a dark, cold cave. But instead, she found a cozy home. The room downstairs was completely open, all stone walls and low ceilings braced by weathered beams. The kitchen and breakfast nook faced the back lawn, and a small sitting room with a worn couch and armchair faced a stone fireplace near the front windows. A large bookshelf covered a portion of one wall, showcasing spines of every size, color, and age. The light coming through the windows warmed the blonde wooden floorboards, and a colorful rug softened the sitting room floor. Framed illustrations on the wall showed various botanical illustrations that Mildred recognized as being Hecate’s work. She walked slowly from one to the next, drawn to the surprising splashes of color in the otherwise warm but neutral room.

Mildred was distracted by her perusal of the frames by the creaking of the floor above her and the murmur of voices.

“Mum?” she called.

“Millie, come see your room,” Julie called back.

Mildred grabbed her backpack beside the door, and carried it up with her. The stairs tilted with the house, and Millie giggled a bit as she was pitched towards the wall by the slope.

Hecate stood at the top of the stairs, watching her with a small smile. “These stairs always make me feel a little dizzy- one of the perks of having an old house,” She said, patting one of the walls fondly.

Mildred looked about the landing, seeing a hallway of 4 doors, three of which stood open.

“I put you and your mum on either side of the bathroom, so it’s easier to find if you wake up at night,” Hecate said, sounding a little nervous. “And that way if you need your mother for any reason during the night, she’s just 2 doors away. I’m across the hall from her, in the master bedroom.”

Mildred nodded, stepping into the room Hecate had indicated and looking around. A low dresser with a mirror, and a bed in a matching wood furnished the room. A quilt that looked soft and handmade covered the plump mattress, and in the center of the bed was a sleek black cat, curled up fast asleep. The plaster wall was painted a steady shade of green, and another of Hecate’s botanical drawings was centered above the bed; a bright sunflower, with its seeds and buds arranged in profile. A circular rug with an ivy pattern covered the floorboards, and Mildred’s suitcase had been set down in the middle of it. She walked to the window to take in the view. She could see even further over the field from here, all the way to the roof of the cottage in the distance. Mildred turned to find Hecate watching her.

“It’s lovely,” she breathed. “Is that your kitten?”

Hecate nodded, walking over to the bed to sit beside the sleeping feline. “This is Morgana,” she replied, scratching the cat as she stretched. “And I’ve had her for many years, so I think she’s grown past being a kitten now, Mildred, but she does still like to play like one. Would you like to pet her?”

Mildred nodded eagerly and sat on the other side of the bed, reaching out a gentle hand to pet the feline. Morgana began purring under all the attention, turning her head to butt it against Mildred’s palm.

“She’s very sweet, aren’t you darling?” Mildred cooed, pressing a quick kiss on top of the cat’s head.

“She lives like a queen,” Hecate said ruefully, “So it would stand to reason that she would behave like one.” Standing from the bed, Hecate said, “Mildred, I have something for you that I didn’t want you to have to carry on the train.” She waved her hand and three parcels appeared on Mildred’s bed, all wrapped in brown paper. One package was shaped suspiciously like-

“A broomstick!” Mildred cried out, stripping the broom from its paper. “Is this really for me?” She held the broom up, examining the polished handle and neatly trimmed twigs.

Hecate inclined her head. “By rights, you should have had your first broomstick on your tenth birthday. Open the rest,” she urged the girl, handing her the smallest package.

“Ooh, are these gloves for flying?” Mildred asked.

“The gloves are important to keep your hands warm and help you grip the broom without getting blisters on long journeys.” Hecate explained.

Mildred tore into the last package enthusiastically. “Wow, these are beautiful!” she breathed, holding up the tall black boots that she had unwrapped. “Can I wear these at school too?”

“I had hoped you would,” Hecate said. “They’ll be easier to keep clean than trainers and they should go with the uniform. They also have a cushioning charm that will help you as you are learning to fly and land.”

Mildred looked at her, eyes shining. “Thank you, Hecate. I love them.”

Hecate cleared her throat, patting Mildred on the shoulder a bit awkwardly. “It was my pleasure,” she murmured. “What would you like to do this evening? There isn’t much daylight left, but we could go for a walk?”

Mildred stood as well but then hesitated, before saying, “Hecate, is my mum okay?”

Hecate looked at Mildred with concern. “Why do you ask?

Mildred shook her head, twisting her hands together. “I thought she’d be doing magic again by now. She told me she did it once a few years ago, so I thought when she stopped giving it all to me she’d start using it again, kind of like you do, you know- popping in and out and flying on broomsticks.” Mildred chewed her lip. “I didn’t… I didn’t hurt her, did I? When she gave me her magic?”

“Oh, darling no,” Hecate said, moving to give Mildred a hug without any hesitation.

Mildred took a moment, but she finally returned Hecate’s hug. Hugging Hecate was different than hugging her mum, she thought to herself. Her mum was so short Mildred could put her chin on her shoulder, and she was sort of pillowy in that way that mums are- Hecate was head and shoulders above Mildred, and she was a little sharp around the edges. She smelled clean, but not like her mum’s clean of dryer sheets and cleaning supplies, more like citrus. Julie’s hugs were comforting, but Hecate’s hugs seemed to remind Mildred of how strong she was. Reflecting on this, Millie gave Hecate one last squeeze to say thank you for the hug, before loosening her arms and moving away.

“I guess… I’m worried, because at first I thought I had magic and mum didn’t, but then I was pleased because she _did_ have magic all along, so she wouldn’t be left out, and we could do magic together. But now, I’m worried she won’t have magic at all and you and I do, and we’ll end up leaving her out when we fly or make potions, or hurting her because magic can be dangerous, like you said and she can’t protect herself.” Mildred said in a rush before trailing off, looking at Hecate, tears welling up in her eyes.

Hecate put her hands on Mildred’s shoulders and looked her in the eye. “Whatever is going on with your mother isn’t anything you did, or anything you can change, so it doesn’t make sense for you to worry about her.” Mildred’s tears spilled down her cheeks, and Hecate offered her a handkerchief. “We won’t do any dangerous magic around her, I promise. And we can make sure we do one witchy thing and then one non-witchy thing, just so we won’t leave her alone for too long. Does that sound alright?”

Mildred sniffed once and nodded, before throwing her arms around Hecate for another firm hug, and dashing out of the room holding her broom and calling for Julie, excited to show off her new gifts to her mother.

 


	8. trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wouldn't be a real story about Mildred Hubble unless she got herself into a little trouble or danger, would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger chapter! But don't worry, because I couldn't bring myself to leave you hanging, so I've already posted the thrilling sequel to this chapter :)

Julie sat at the kitchen table the next morning. The three witches had finished breakfast and tidied away the breakfast things, and then Mildred had begged Hecate to teach her how to fly. Julie smiled, remembering one piece of the conversation, when Millie had asked if witches or wizards ever flew on brooms sitting the other way.

Hecate had sniffed and said, “The difference is rather like when a lady rides side saddle or not; one way is considered polite and correct, and the other is something the Americans do. Or athletes,” Hecate conceded when she caught a glimpse of Julie’s raised eyebrow. “You have to consider that you’ll be wearing a dress or a robe, at least at Cackle’s, and certainly at college.”

Millie had wrinkled her nose. “Can’t I learn both ways?”

Shaking her head, Hecate explained, “The balance required is completely different. I’d like you to learn the correct way first.”

Mildred pouted a little, but finally agreed that she’d asked Hecate to get her ready for school, and who would know better what was required of her for that than the deputy headmistress? But she also had a look on her face that made Julie suspicious of her quick obedience.

Julie shook her head; she’d have to keep an eye on her stubborn daughter, but at least she was out of trouble now, training with Hecate where both women had an eye on her.

The two figures standing out in the tall grass each were practicing making their broomsticks hover. Mildred was wearing the new pair of boots and riding gloves Hecate had given her as a gift along with the broomstick she was practicing with.

Julie stood, walking to the stove to turn the kettle back on and watch her two girls more closely.

Mildred’s brow was furrowed in concentration; she shouted, “Hover!” loudly enough for Julie to hear it from where she stood in the kitchen. Unfortunately, the broom shared Mildred’s overenthusiasm, and shot right up into the air. Mildred caught it and rode up with it, hanging on by her fingertips. Julie gasped, but she needn’t have worried; Hecate raised one hand and Mildred and her broom came gently back to the ground.

Mildred set the broom back down on the ground and stepped back, looking at Hecate as she began speaking again. Julie couldn’t hear what she was saying, but from her gestures she assumed it had to do with “command and control” over the broom, and “confidence” in your own power. Julie smiled; watching them interact, it couldn’t be any more apparent that the two were mother and daughter. They looked alike, from their similar willowy builds and coloring, to the expressions on their faces when they were concentrating. It didn’t help that Hecate had her hair in one long braid today, and Mildred had begged her to teach her that spell, so they had identical hairstyles. Julie rolled her eyes; her daughter couldn’t be bothered with a comb most days, preferring her messy ponytail or quick double braids, but as soon as she’d seen Hecate perform her hair braiding spell that morning she wouldn’t be put off until Hecate taught it to her.

Focusing on the two witches outside again, Julie saw that both witches were now standing beside hovering brooms, Mildred looking pleased as punch and Hecate looking just as chuffed before schooling her expression and demonstrating to Mildred the proper way to sit on the broom. Julie watched Mildred hop onto hers, only to lean too far back at first. Hecate grabbed her and kept her upright, then stepped back and gave Millie a small nod of approval. Grinning sunnily, Mildred tapped the broom three times and it began to fly up and away. Hecate turned towards the window and waved at Julie before swiftly mounting her broom and following Mildred, who Julie could hear was shouting with delight in the distance.

Julie laughed and decided to leave them to it. She picked up a book Hecate had given her on meditation and channeling magical energies, settling into the living room to read and wait for her two witches to come back.

\--

Mildred shouted out, “It’s so much better when you know what you’re doing!”

She and Hecate were weaving in and out of trees through the forest, having advanced past simple up, down, right, and left commands. Mildred was starting to demonstrate a decent amount of fluidity in her turns, although her balance was still threatened by branches of the occasional strong wind.

“If we turn back towards the field, we can test your speed some more,” Hecate called out.

“How?” Millie shouted back, before yelping “Whoops!” and swerving sharply to avoid a tree.

“With a race!” Hecate said. Mildred laughed in agreement and both witches flew up and over the canopy, stopping to hover there.

“The finish line is the back garden!” Hecate said, casually adjusting her grip on the broom.

“I want to call it!” Mildred said, looking excited and determined. “Take off on go- on your mark, get set, GO!”

Both witches took off like a shot, skimming above the canopy. Mildred looked over her shoulder and saw that Hecate had bent lower over the broom, and she tried to copy her positioning, desperately thinking FASTER, FASTER at her broomstick. The wind rushed past her, and if she had been wearing a hat, she was sure she’d have lost it. Looking ahead, she could see her mum standing at the border of the back garden with her hands up as a signaler. Millie gritted her teeth, imagining a great wind behind her pushing her along. She began to inch out in front, but Hecate was right on her tail. When they flew over Julie’s head, her mum looked up and mimed snapping a picture.

“A photo finish!” Julie called out as the two witches circled around again to land, “And it’s Mildred by the length of a nose!”

Mildred jumped up and down laughing in delight, and ran to hug her mum before turning to Hecate.

She extended a hand with a mischievous look on her face. “Good show, old chap,” she said in a pompous voice. “Better luck next year!”

Hecate laughed, grabbing Mildred and ruffling her hair before pulling her into a hug. “That was excellent flying, Mildred! What were you thinking when you pulled ahead of me?”

“I was imagining a great big wind,” Mildred said, smoothing down her hair and walking in the back door to the kitchen. “I pictured it pushing me ahead of you, and then I did pull ahead of you!”

Hecate nodded approvingly, and she and Julie followed Mildred inside. “It’s very important that you practice that skill of picturing what you want your magic to do, Mildred- intent can make or break a spell or potion.” She removed her flying gloves and cloak and put them away with her broom in the cupboard.

Hecate looked around the warmly lit kitchen, noticing the table was set and a delicious smell was coming from the oven. “Julie, I see you’ve been busy. Something smells wonderful.”

Julie smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “You two have been working so hard, I wanted to make sure you had a nice dinner waiting for you. I was also getting a little bored in here, to tell the truth.”

Mildred looked at Hecate, who met her eyes and nodded. “Mum, we thought we’d go to the village tomorrow, if you want? Hecate said there’s shops and things, and a museum and a library. We can all go together.”

“That would be very nice, Mildred,” Julie said, seeming to perk up a bit. “So what are your plans now that the sun has gone down?”

“Can we do game night?” Mildred asked. “I have cards or we can play charades?”

“That sounds lovely, Mildred.” Hecate said, looking at Julie who was refusing to meet her eyes. “Now, go wash your hands for dinner.”

Millie ran upstairs to put her broom and gloves away in her room. Hecate leaned against the counter, watching Julie moving around the kitchen restlessly. She reached past Hecate for the potholders and Hecate gently took hold of her wrist, pulling her against her and holding her there loosely with her arms locked behind her lower back. Julie put her arms around Hecate’s shoulders and leaned into her. “What’s the matter, darling?” Hecate murmured.

“It’s so much harder than I thought it would be,” Julie whispered into Hecate’s chest. “Not just not having my magic, but this house- the home we could have shared together, and the memories I keep thinking about when I see you, and the bone deep ache when I see you and Millie together- I’m so, so happy, but I…” She sighed, straightening up and leaning back, but not leaving Hecate’s arms. “I’m being silly. This isn’t about me. It’s about Millie, and you’ve been making her so happy, Hecate.”

Hecate tilted her head to the side. “This is about more than just Mildred, Julie. It always has been, as I told you before we came on this trip. Yes, as a child, Millie will need more support to understand what’s happening and adjust to a new reality. But there are three people wrestling with the same emotions of joy and fear, and two of us are complicated by feelings of guilt and regret. We deserve every chance to talk about those feelings, just the same as Mildred.”

Mildred tiptoed into the kitchen at that moment, grinning when she saw her parents hugging. Hecate motioned behind Julie’s back for her to leave for just a moment. Millie gave her a jaunty thumbs-up and tip-toed away again.

“Did you know what Mildred told me she was worried about yesterday?”

Julie shook her head. “School? Flying?”

Hecate brushed a curl away from Julie’s face. “No, silly. You.”

Julie pursed her lips. “She’s always worried about me, Hecate, that doesn’t mean anything in particular.”

“It means,” Hecate corrected her, “That Mildred’s happiness is tied to yours- if you’re so concerned with her being well-adjusted and contented, then your happiness is important too. And I feel the same way.” She leaned down and rested her forehead against Julie’s. “Maybe we can spend some time together tomorrow while Mildred is flying- she doesn’t need me in the air with her right now, she’ll be perfectly happy if we just watch. And then you and I can talk this through in more detail.”

“Talk what through, exactly? What’s left to say, Hecate?” Julie asked, stepping out of Hecate’s hold.

“I believe we’ll find that out tomorrow,” Hecate said, looking downcast for a moment before replacing it with a neutral expression. “Now, how can I help get dinner ready?”

Mildred walked back into the kitchen, exclaiming, “I’m so hungry I could eat a hippogriff!” She winked at Hecate, who winked back. Julie looked between the two of them.

“I don’t know what you two are up to,” she said warningly, “But you aren’t allowed to conspire behind my back.”

“We’re just working on our charades technique,” Hecate said smoothly. She pulled the potholders on and leaned down to pull the pan out of the oven.

Julie looked at Mildred through narrowed eyes. “Heh, heh,” Mildred chuckled nervously. “So… what’s for dinner, mum?”

“Hmm,” Julie said. “You’d better behave yourself Mildred Elizabeth.” Hecate glanced up at Julie’s use of Mildred’s middle name.

“You’ve done it now,” she muttered to Mildred on the way by with the hot dish from the oven.

“But I haven’t even done anything,” Mildred said plaintively.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Julie said evenly.

“I admire your dedication to peace and order, Julie,” Hecate said, “But surely Mildred’s chastisement belongs in the future, at whatever time she has unfolded her dastardly plan that I dearly hope she reconsiders. Now, let’s all sit and enjoy this beautiful lasagna you’ve made us.”

\--

Mildred was indeed unfolding a dastardly plan, and early the next morning, before anyone else was awake she set it into action. Creeping slowly down the stairs and out of the back kitchen door with her broomstick, gloves, and boots in hand, she sat down on the cold stone of the back step to pull her boots on, then her gloves.

“I just want to _try_ sitting the other way.” She muttered. She knew she’d never get another chance once she was at school, and she thought she could go much faster if she could sit facing forward and lean down closer to the broom handle.

It hadn’t helped that she’d been thinking about what Hecate had said about “athletes” riding the other way- surely that meant Quidditch, didn’t it? If JK Rowling was such an expert in the magical world, maybe Mildred would get a chance to play Quidditch at Cackle’s! And if she had that chance, she wanted to be ready for it. She nodded to herself, holding her hand out over the broom and saying “Up” firmly.

Slinging one leg over the handle, she took a deep breath and tapped the broom three times, grinning in victory as the broom began to fly and she didn’t immediately fall off.

 _She could do this_ , she thought, urging the broom to go higher and a bit faster.

\--

Upstairs, Hecate’s bedroom door creaked open and Morgana snuck through the crack, jumping atop the covers and meowing insistently, pacing in restless circles.

“What is it, Morgana?” Hecate groggily asked. She looked into her cat’s eyes and suddenly had a very bad feeling. Throwing her covers aside, she strode quickly out of her room and across the hall, checking on Julie.

She found her sleeping peacefully, and moved onto Mildred’s room. Fear struck her as she realized Mildred’s bed was empty, the covers in disarray. Rushing downstairs, she looked for the girl on the couch, or at the table, and finally caught a glimpse of a figure on a broomstick out in the back field.

“What was she thinking?” Hecate exclaimed, realizing Mildred had disobeyed her instructions.

She ran out the back door, grabbing her own broom on the way. She was just in time to see the figure high up in the air pitch sideways off the broom and fall to the ground.

 


	9. heavy/ tell me if you wanna go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred is in trouble, and Hecate and Julie work together to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised resolution of last chapter's cliffhanger!

Hecate felt as if she had watched Mildred fall in slow motion; she instantly cast a spell to stop her descent, and transferred over to where she’d seen the girl go down, knowing with sick certainty that her spell hadn’t gotten there quite in time.

Spotting Millie’s prone figure, she ran towards her, kneeling beside her. She was breathing, but Hecate couldn’t tell anything more than that- had she hit her head? Had she broken any bones? Hecate pulled herself together, picking Mildred up, transferring back inside the house and setting her down on the couch. “Julie!” she shouted, her voice breaking. “Julie, help!”

Julie came sprinting down the stairs almost immediately. Her face went completely white when she saw Millie lying still on the couch, but she didn’t falter, just walked up to the couch and took her daughter’s pulse. Hecate saw her nod to herself, then begin examining her daughter for breaks and marks.

“Hecate,” Julie said tensely, “How far did she fall from?”

“Too far,” Hecate croaked out. “I didn’t get there in time- I think-” she sucked in a desperate breath- “I think she hit the ground at full speed.”

Julie hissed, and shook her head. “I need you,” she said over her shoulder to Hecate. “I need to borrow your magic.” Hecate nodded, moving to stand beside Julie and settling one hand below Julie’s nightshirt, pouring magic through the point where their bare skin touched.

Julie’s head dropped onto her chest for a moment with the heady feeling, but then she held her hands over Millie, closed her eyes, and began chanting a diagnostic spell.

Hecate stood perfectly still, doing her best to make sure the stream of magic she was sharing with Julie was steady.

Julie finished chanting and said quickly, “Her spine and skull are fine. She has a concussion but somehow she managed not to break anything else. Lungs and heart are clear and regular sounding. I think your spell must have gotten to her in time after all, Hecate. Thank Minerva.” Julie rubbed her hands together and looked back at Hecate. “Okay to keep going? This part will take quite a bit longer.”

Hecate nodded, unable to speak.

Julie took a deep breath, and held her hands over Mildred, beginning to chant again. Both women anxiously watched Mildred for some sign that she was regaining consciousness.

Hecate’s hand against Julie’s back was growing so warm it was almost painful, but she gritted her teeth and maintained the contact. There was sweat on Julie’s forehead, and Hecate knew she was feeling the discomfort too. As time passed, Hecate felt as if she had to push harder and harder to pass her magic on to Julie, which puzzled her- she should have been able to keep the contact open for hours yet. She imagined her power as a dam and slowly opened the stream wider and wider, until there was some sort of pressure release, like a block had let go and she had to pull back the amount she was sharing drastically or risk flooding Julie with it at a level she couldn’t safely channel. Julie was shaking under her hand at this point, and Hecate knew Julie had felt the strange anomaly as well.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Mildred’s pale skin began to regain some of its color and her eyes fluttered open.

Julie didn’t break the chant, and Hecate said, “Mildred, stay lying down for another moment. Your mother needs to check you over again.”

Mildred nodded, watching her mother chant over her. Julie finished the chant and stepped back, her legs buckling under her.

“Mum!” Mildred cried out, alarmed.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Julie said in a strong voice as Hecate helped her into a chair. “It’s been a long time since I healed that way. It takes a lot out of you, is all. I might sleep for a bit. Feelin’ woozy.” She sighed, closing her eyes. Mildred and Hecate hovered around her, concerned, but just as Hecate was moving to transfer Julie to her bedroom, Julie sighed and flicked her hand out. A blanket flew off of the back of the couch and landed on her.

“It’s cold, Hecate.” She slurred in a sleep heavy voice.

Mildred’s jaw was on the floor. “Did she just?”

Hecate nodded. “Well, Mildred, it would seem your mother may have her powers back.”

Mildred grinned and did a silent victory dance.

Hecate fixed her with a very serious expression, falling neatly into her role as the stern deputy headmistress easily, even in her nightgown and robe. Millie froze immediately, realizing she was probably in big trouble.

“No broom for a week,” Hecate said succinctly. “And when your mother wakes up, I suspect she’ll have something to add to your punishment. But while we wait for her to wake, you may begin reading chapter one of your first year potions text, and summarize the salient points for me.”

Hecate flicked her hand at the table and the book, paper, and pens appeared.

“I expect neat handwriting. You may begin.” Hecate turned and took Julie in her arms, transferring the woman to her bedroom and tucking her in. She charmed the blinds shut and leaned over Julie to kiss her gently on the forehead. One of Julie’s hands caught Hecate’s sleeve as she moved away, and she made a noise of complaint.

“Don’t wanna be ‘lone, Hecate,” Julie murmured.

“I’ll be here when you wake up, darling,” Hecate whispered.

“I was alone for… too long,” Julie sighed, releasing Hecate’s sleeve and rolling over.

“Not anymore,” Hecate promised, standing in the doorway.

She was closing the door when she heard “…love you Hecate,” and froze, looking at the woman curled up under the comforter, dead to the world.

“I love you too, Julie,” Hecate whispered back. She closed the door and leaned back against it, trying to convince herself that the shaking in her hands was exhaustion, not nerves. After a brief respite, she detoured into her bedroom to change and headed downstairs to oversee her… in-house detention.

\--

Mildred was very contrite, sneaking glances at Hecate reading in her armchair as she continued her work at the table. Hecate peeked at the girl over the edge of her book and scowled when she caught her looking at Hecate with her big sad eyes.

“Mildred, are the main points of chapter one of your potions text written on the back of my book?” Hecate finally asked, slightly waspish.

“No Ms. Hardbroom,” Mildred said dejectedly.

Hecate’s spine stiffened at the girl’s slip, but on reflection, it wasn’t so surprising. Hecate bought the girl gifts, and flew with her, and shared private jokes about magical creatures with her. Ms. Hardbroom was  a type of ogre, a dream crusher, a disciplinarian, but in this moment, Hecate didn’t feel very much like that person. She felt much more like a woman whose heart had been through a lot already in one day, and she was weary.

Setting her book down, she walked over to the kitchen table. “Mildred, would you mind taking a short break for a moment?”

Millie set her pen down and looked at Hecate as if expecting another punishment.

“Stand please,” Hecate said.

Mildred stood hesitantly, and squeaked as Hecate swept her into a tight hug, pressing a cheek against Mildred’s messy dark hair. “You need to understand, Mildred, that when I saw you fall from that broom, I cast a spell to save you.” Hecate shuddered, still holding Mildred, but leaning back to look at her face.

 “I was sure it didn’t get to you in time.” Hecate whispered.

“Oh no,” Mildred breathed out, slipping her arms around Hecate when she heard the terror in the older woman’s voice.

“I had to carry you inside, to your mother, who had to put her own fear aside to make sure you were alright. Can you imagine if your roles were reversed and you had to do the same for her?”

Mildred began to cry. “I’m so sorry, Hecate. I never meant for it to happen.”

Hecate pulled the girl back in, stroking her hair. “You risked your life and health today, trying to do something you knew was dangerous, and you put your mother and myself in the position of having to try our best to save you. How do you think we would have felt if we couldn’t, Mildred?”

Mildred shook her head, crying harder. Hecate continued to stroke her hair, rocking her back and forth.

“I am not punishing you because I am angry, Mildred. I am punishing you because you need to learn that there are consequences for every action. Today, the consequences could have been much worse than losing your broomstick for a week. You could have lost your life. Do you understand?”

Mildred sniffed, and nodded, clinging to Hecate.

“Good,” Hecate said, “Please let me know if you want to talk about this more, but for right now, are you hungry at all? You were injured, and I can only imagine being healed left you rather wiped out.”

Mildred nodded hesitantly.

“It’s settled then,” Hecate said, giving Mildred’s shoulder one last squeeze. “Breakfast, then back to bed.”

Mildred didn’t argue, and the two witches worked together to cook a simple meal of eggs and toast. After clearing away the dishes, Mildred stood awkwardly at the table, looking at Hecate.

“Hecate? Do you think I could- could I have another hug? Before I go to sleep?”

“Of course Mildred, you may have a hug whenever you would like.” Hecate said, feeling a bit surprised that the girl was seeking out her affection after her reprimand.

Mildred hugged Hecate tightly around the waist, whispering, “Thank you for saving me, Hecate, I’m sorry for giving you such a bad scare.”

Hecate returned the hug, replying, “I would save you every day, Mildred, but I would prefer you did not require it of me.” She gave the girl a small smile before releasing her and watching her climb quietly up the stairs.  

Hecate returned to her armchair and sat for a long while in the quiet house, reflecting on how loud the quiet sounded to her now that she’d gotten used to Mildred stomping all about, and Julie’s laugh echoing through the space, and the muddled sound of all of them talking or shouting. She sighed and called herself maudlin, settling in to wait for Julie and Mildred to wake and breathe life into the rooms again.

 


	10. turn me on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Hecate walked carefully up the slanted staircase, balancing a tea tray loaded with fruitcake, biscuits, and hot tea in her arms. She stepped quietly passed Mildred’s room and charmed Julie’s door to swing open at her approach, then swing closed again. Setting the tray on the bedside table, she turned to look at the woman sleeping in the bed beside her.

Julie was sprawled out, hair spread across the pillow, face smooth and free of worry in sleep. Hecate hesitated to wake her, but if she let the two witches sleep they’d be unable to do so tonight.

Reaching out to touch Julie’s hand gently, Hecate said in a low voice, “Julie, darling? It’s time to wake up.”

Julie stirred, waking up slowly, then all at once as she remembered the events of the morning.

“How’s Millie?” She asked anxiously, throwing the covers aside to get out of bed. Hecate put a gentle hand on her shoulder, keeping her from getting up. Satisfied that Julie would wait, Hecate sat on the edge of the bed with her.

“She’s still asleep, I checked on her five minutes ago. She’s breathing normally, and she looked peaceful. Now, how are you?”

Julie looked confused. “What do you mean, how am I?” She stretched, wincing when she felt the stiffness and soreness left over from performing the healing spell. “Ah, that,” Julie sighed, easing back against the pillows.

“Just as I thought,” Hecate said, reaching for a sealed vial on the tray. “I made a fresh batch of pain reliever while the two of you were asleep.”

She uncapped the vial and held it out to Julie, who took it with one hand and held onto Hecate’s hand with the other, carefully twining their fingers together.

“Thank you for taking such good care of us,” Julie said softly, lifting Hecate’s hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles before throwing back the potion, grimacing at the flavor.

Hecate shook her head, fighting down a blush. “If I’d done a better job of taking care of the two of you, I wouldn’t have needed to brew a pain relief potion.”

Julie frowned, quickly contradicting her; “Millie got into plenty of scrapes before she ever knew she was a witch. We’ve been in hospital for her. More than once in fact.”

“Oh?” Hecate asked, curious.

“Let’s see,” Julie snorted, “Christmas 4 years ago, Millie wanted to put the star on the tree but wouldn’t wait for me to lift her; she tried climbing it and it tipped over on her. She got six stitches from that one. Then, just last year, she was at a friend’s house and decided to try rollerblading without pads or a helmet. One concussion later…” Julie shook her head. “She doesn’t always consider consequences, or worst case scenarios. There’s more, of course, but more often she’s in trouble for things like smuggling a frog into school and keeping it in her desk or being too silly and talkative. Never anything malicious, though.” Julie smiled, thinking about her daughter. “She’s a very kind girl, and I’m proud of her for that.”

Hecate smiled at the soft look on Julie’s face. “I can tell; she reminds me of you when we were younger. Although _she_ doesn’t tease me about my height, or my dislike of sweets,” Hecate sniffed, winking at Julie.

“Ha!” Julie laughed, “Don’t pretend you didn’t love every minute of me teasing you and following you around that school with puppy dog eyes.” She fluttered her eyelashes at Hecate, who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

“You’re right,” she admitted quietly. “I was terrified out of my mind of you, but I also don’t know how I’d have gotten through that awful year alone.”

Julie smiled at her, but there was sadness in her eyes. “You would have managed, somehow. But I’m glad I made it a little more bearable.”

Hecate shifted gears in the conversation, not wanting to consider her last year at Septagon’s without Julie. “There was something else we need to talk about, from this morning. Do you remember anything from after you finished healing Millie?” She handed Julie a cup of tea to wash the potion down, setting it back on the tray once she’d had a sip.

Julie covered her eyes with one hand, thinking hard. “I don’t,” she said finally, dropping her hand back to the bed. “Why, did I say something embarrassing?” She chuckled self-deprecatingly.

Hecate shook her head, quickly answering, “No, not at all,” and ignoring the way her heart twisted in her chest as she avoided reminding Julie that she’d told Hecate she loved her. “In fact, something wonderful happened. I had stopped channeling my magic through you, but then you summoned a blanket to yourself as you were falling asleep.”

“Really?” Julie said incredulously. Hecate nodded, tightening her grip on Julie’s hand and reaching out for Julie’s magic with her own. The response was immediate, and Hecate felt warm tingles rush up her arm as Julie’s magic tangled with hers enthusiastically. The hairs on the back of Hecate’s neck were raised, and she felt heat flush through her slowly. Hecate looked into Julie’s face, and knew the other woman could feel it too.

“See?” Hecate said softly, “You just needed a little time.”

Julie’s eyes were soft as she replied, “I think what I really needed was a little of you.” She reached out and cupped Hecate’s cheek, sliding her fingertips across her smooth skin and following the line of her jaw towards her mouth. Hecate leaned her face into Julie’s warm hand, and Julie drew a finger across Hecate’s lower lip, looking uncharacteristically serious.

Hecate, ever the pragmatist, fought to get her breathing under control and said evenly, “Yes, I think we shook something loose when I was lending you my power.”

“More than that,” Julie said patiently, “Having your magic around me like that again, it reminded me of how well matched we are; how compatible. I think my magic was reaching out for yours, and the intensity of the healing spell allowed them to meet and… catalyze.” Julie blushed. “I know that sounds silly.”

Hecate smiled at her, a slow, warm grin that Julie returned happily. “It’s anything but silly,” she whispered.

“Hecate,” Julie whispered.

“What is it, darling?” Hecate whispered back.

“I know I asked you for space during this trip, but…” Julie bit her lip and Hecate’s gaze snapped down to her mouth, transfixed.

“Mmhmm?” Hecate asked, afraid of what she’d say if she attempted a full sentence.

“Could you please kiss me?” Julie breathed out.

Hecate licked her lips, hesitated, then leaned in, ever so slowly, and touched her lips to Julie’s with just the barest of brushes, pulling away immediately. Julie followed her as she pulled back, trying to engage her again. Hecate smirked and leaned back in. This time, Julie met her, and deepened the pressure. Julie’s hand came to rest on Hecate’s neck, and Hecate found herself moving further onto the bed in an attempt to get closer to Julie.

Julie, who was still settled back against the pillows like she was resting, but who was also driving the kiss from beneath Hecate, nipping Hecate’s lip playfully one moment, and slipping her tongue along the seam of Hecate’s lips the next. She slid one hand into Hecate’s hair, insinuating her fingers under the plait.  Hecate gave in trying to keep her feet on the floor (literally) and twisted around then stretched alongside Julie in the bed, twining her clothed and booted legs around Julie’s pajama clad ones. Julie rolled to her side to better reach her.

“Goddess,” Hecate murmured the half prayer against Julie’s lips, her hands roaming hungrily, slipping one beneath the back of Julie’s nightshirt to play with the waistband of her pajama pants, enjoying the feel of muscles tightening and trembling under her teasing fingers, taking time to slowly circle the two dimples of her lower back. She dragged the other hand down Julie’s side from just beneath her arm to her waist, gripping her hip and pressing closer.

Julie shifted her hands, holding Hecate’s face still and tilting her own head, murmuring, “Hecate,” against her lips and capturing her mouth again. Hecate opened her eyes, taking in the look on Julie’s face; the other witch had her own eyes closed, but the expression Hecate could read in the smooth skin of her forehead and the upwards tilt of her eyebrows screamed _desire_ and Hecate closed her eyes tightly and shivered, in spite of feeling very warm in her long pants and boots.

The heat between the two of them was high and still rising, but Julie seemed content to continue to kiss Hecate to distraction, and the other woman was happy to let her.

Hecate put her weight on her knee, pressing Julie back down on her back and hovering over her, trying to get even closer to Julie’s mouth, but her knee pressed against Julie’s center, and Julie gasped, breaking away from the kiss. Hecate froze, panting and flushed.

“Oh, you’ve done it now,” Julie said raising her hand to set a locking and silencing spell on the door.

Hecate swallowed thickly as Julie turned her blazing eyes onto her. “Too many clothes,” she rasped, raising her hand.

“Wait!” Hecate said, and Julie stilled her hand, looking worried.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry, Hecate- too much too fast?” Julie asked, cupping Hecate’s face.

“No,” Hecate replied breathlessly, mindful of the fact that both of her hands were under Julie’s pajamas, and she very much wanted to keep them there, “I just- I don’t want to start something we can’t finish. Mildred is in the next room, and-”

Julie huffed out a sigh and buried her face in Hecate’s shirt. Lifting her face again, she looked at Hecate slyly. “May I suggest a compromise?”

“I love compromises,” Hecate said, her heart skipping a beat at the seductive expression on Julie’s face.

“We take our clothes off,” Julie began, looking at Hecate from under her eyelashes as she reached for Hecate’s blouse and tugging the first button open. She seemed to lose herself as she reached for the second button, then the third…

“And…?” Hecate prompted her, stilling her hands on her blouse and kissing Julie’s nose to soften the blow.

“And then I kiss you,” Julie said, hips shifting unconsciously. “All over.”

“And this is a compromise how?” Hecate asked, mouth suddenly dry.

“It’s the kind of compromise where we still get to have a sex life in spite of being parents,” Julie said, almost sounding rational.

“Ah,” Hecate said, feeling a bit as if her brain was struggling for oxygen.

Julie began kissing down Hecate’s jaw, and down her neck, hot, open mouthed kisses that burned against her skin.

“You raise a good point,” Hecate said, valiantly trying to continue the conversation as Julie kissed behind her ear, “However, I cannot accept your proposition, madam.”

Julie sighed and flopped dramatically back against the pillow, grumbling, “I know, you’re right.” Hecate rolled so she was lying beside Julie on the bed.  Julie cuddled into her side, facing her. “We could keep kissing?” Julie suggested hopefully.

“I’m going to spontaneously combust if we kiss like that again, Julie,” Hecate groaned, covering her face for a moment.

Julie pouted and Hecate sighed, tracing her lover’s kiss swollen bottom lip and looking like she regretted trying to be noble.

“I would like to point out,” Hecate said, wrapping an arm around Julie’s waist, “That my room is right across the hall. You can’t miss it,” she said, trying to add some levity to the situation. “And as a bonus, the night is very long, and our daughter is almost guaranteed to sleep through it if we wake her up now and keep her busy until bedtime.”

Julie grinned, kissing quickly Hecate and saying, “Now that’s a compromise we can both live with.” She jumped out of bed and began to change, ignoring Hecate’s strangled groan as she removed her top and threw it over her shoulder, not needing to look to know it had hit Hecate in the face.

She looked over her shoulder, smirking, and Hecate threw her a heated glare before transferring away, hopefully to fix her hair, which was a certified disaster.

Julie chuckled, catching sight of her reflection in the mirror; her own hair was a mess as well and there were spots of color high in her cheeks. A goofy grin she couldn’t convince herself to drop stretched from cheek to cheek and she was feeling keyed up and mischievous.

“Tonight, Hecate Hardbroom,” she muttered, “We’ll see if you really can ‘spontaneously combust.’” She winked at her reflection and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

 

 

 


	11. feel it still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes from the kitchen.

By the time Julie got downstairs, Millie and Hecate were in the kitchen, making cookies together. Somehow, Millie was already half covered in flour.

Julie stopped by the bottom of the stairs, watching the two working together. Hecate was saying, “Cooking and potions brewing are very similar skills, Mildred. You have to follow the directions very, very carefully, and if you decide to stray you have to know what effects your changes will make or…?” Hecate asked leadingly.

“Or… the recipe or the potion won’t come out right?” Mildred asked hesitantly. She glanced back at the recipe book on the counter and tapped the measuring cup full of flour a few times. She handed it to Hecate, who added the contents into a mixing bowl and started stirring it with figure 8 motions.

“Exactly,” Hecate confirmed. “But it’s not going to be just salty cookies or watery brownies, it would be a potion with unknown effects.”

“And that would be dangerous, because if you don’t know what happened, you can’t fix it?” Millie asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“That’s right,” Hecate said, nodding. “So you should always read everything over carefully first so you know what you need to do, and then gather and measure out your ingredients before you even start brewing.”

Julie smiled at the impromptu lesson; clearing her throat, she strolled into the kitchen.

“Mum!” Mildred shouted, running at Julie and throwing her arms around her.

“Well, I’m glad to see someone has recovered,” Julie chuckled, pushing the hair back off of Mildred’s forehead and subtly checking her pupils.

“Yeah, I don’t have a headache at all or anything,” Millie said with a big smile. Julie wiped a smudge of flour off of Mildred’s nose, smiling at the futility of it; the flour was _everywhere_.

“I’m so happy to hear that, darling.” Julie kissed Mildred’s forehead, drawing her in for another hug. She rested her chin on the top of the girl’s head, taking the unobserved moment to send a smoldering look at Hecate, who blushed a deep red.

Julie smirked, and Hecate narrowed her eyes back, telegraphing _challenge accepted_ across the space between them.

“Mum, Hecate said we couldn’t have any of the cookies until we cooked them,” Mildred whined, ducking out of the hug that Julie had held onto for a moment too long.

“Oh? And why is that?” Julie asked, pretending to walk aimlessly around the kitchen, but working her way closer to Hecate all the while, as if she were approaching a skittish cat.

“Salmonella, bacteria, any number of reasons, but mainly because you can contaminate the batter,” Hecate sniffed primly, completely focused on mixing still.

Julie winked at Mildred and put her finger up to her lip. Mildred snorted but covered the laugh before Hecate could get suspicious. Julie crept close and closer, until she was right behind Hecate, who was saying “-and that’s why we cook raw ingredients for specific periods of time.” She looked up, satisfied she had taught Julie and Mildred a valuable lesson. She only had a second to look confused when she didn’t immediately see Julie before the attack was upon her- an arm snaked around her middle, and the entire length of Julie’s body was pressed against her back for an infinitesimal moment before she was dipping two fingers lightning fast into the batter and jumping away.

When she spun around to look, Julie darted in the other direction, grabbing another scoop for Mildred, who was laughing so hard she was doubled over.

Hecate drew herself up to her full height, striding quickly- never running, Julie thought hysterically as she fled away around the other edge of the kitchen table. Hecate was stuck on the opposite side, and Julie feinted left, then right, trying to get the stolen treat to Millie, but Hecate matched her step for step. Julie stood still, laughing and eating her own stolen dough as Hecate scowled at her.

She almost choked on the dough as the other woman suddenly transported right behind her, grabbing her hand with Millie’s portion before she could eat it and then-

She was wrapping one warm hand around Julie’s wrist and eating the dough off of the other woman’s fingers herself, smirking at Julie, who was pretending to try to get away, but was really frozen, transfixed, as Hecate wrapped her tongue around her batter covered fingers and gave an exaggerated moan. Julie felt the vibrations from that moan deep in her belly.

Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open, glancing over at where Millie was, but she needn’t have worried; Mildred was busy stealing her own clump of dough, and wasn’t at all interested in what her mothers were up to by the table. Hecate’s thumb stroked the center of Julie’s hand and she finally released the captive wrist, licking her own lips thoughtfully as Julie continued to stand dumbstruck.

“It really is delicious,” Hecate said in a low voice, eyelashes fluttering at Julie as she spun away dramatically, still smirking.

“Cheat,” Julie muttered as Hecate walked back over to the bowl, effectively putting Mildred between them.

“She caught you fair and square, mum,” Mildred laughed. “You could have transferred away, couldn’t you have?”

Julie found herself blushing at having been called out- she didn’t run away because she’d wanted to be caught, obviously. Hecate tilted her chin, looking at Julie with a raised eyebrow, daring her to contradict what they both knew to be true. She shrugged helplessly, admitting, “I forgot I could now.”

Hecate looked like the cat got the cream, and Mildred looked between the two of them, frowning. “You two are acting weird again,” she complained. “You’re not going to start smooching in front of me are you?” Millie made a choking sound and pointed her finger towards her mouth exaggeratedly.

Hecate pursed her lips, preparing to scold Mildred, but her mum beat her to it. Hands on her hips, Julie said, “Mildred Elizabeth!”

“Er, sorry mum!” the girl said with a veneer of contrition. “It’s fine! You two can kiss wherever!” she said with a gulp, catching sight of her mother’s thunderous expression.

“…Thank you, Mildred,” Hecate said tightly.

“You’re welcome!” Mildred laughed, skipping away out the back door.

“No forest!” Julie called after her reflexively.

“And stay in sight!” Hecate said just after.

The two women watched the skipping girl wander away through the tall grass for a moment longer before turning back to the significantly diminished bowl of cookie dough and each other.   

“That was a dirty trick,” Julie said. She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest and watching Hecate scooping dough onto a baking sheet. The taller woman was wearing dark pants and her knee high flying boots, with a black gauzy top that fluttered behind her like a short cape whenever she spun around or moved.

Putting the timer on, Hecate turned towards Julie, catching the other woman looking her over. Julie tried to look at her neutrally, arms still crossed as Hecate strolled towards her, taking her chance to look Julie over just as intentionally.

“We both know how you appreciate it when I act a little… dirty,” Hecate drawled.

Julie felt another blush starting across her cheeks at that dark gaze travelled down her neck, over her chest, taking in the jeans she preferred to wear on casual days, and landing on her bare feet. The gaze softened then, and by the time Hecate was looking Julie in the eye again tenderness and desire shone out at her.

Hecate took that final step, pinning Julie against the counter with her hips. Julie dropped her arms out of their crossed positon, just standing there, waiting for Hecate to make the move.

“What’s this?” Hecate murmured. “No fiery incitements, no pleas for me to kiss you?” Hecate slid her arms under Julie’s, sighing as the shorter woman wrapped her arms around her neck.

“You won,” Julie murmured back. “You caught me.” She stood loosely in Hecate’s arms, waiting to see what she’d do next.

“Ah, a victor and spoils type of situation? Interesting,” Hecate hmmed.

And then stepped back.

“W-what-” Julie stammered, disbelieving, but Hecate didn’t move away. She gripped Julie around the hips and lifted her onto the counter, slipping into place between Julie’s legs, and placing her warm palms on denim covered thighs. Their positioning put Julie’s face slightly higher than Hecate’s, the normally shorter woman leaning over slightly to keep her arms around Hecate.

“Kiss me,” Hecate demanded, lifting her face up to Julie’s.

Julie grinned widely, leaning down and kissing Hecate slowly, her arms crossed over each other around the taller woman’s shoulders. Hecate breathed deeply through her nose, in and out, as Julie took her time mapping the contours of Hecate’s mouth with her tongue, molding their lips together.

Hecate groaned, leaning further into Julie and sliding her hands around to rest on the backside of Julie’s jeans, sliding her hands inside the pockets and cupping her butt, digging her fingertips into the firm cloth covered flesh.

Julie was still kissing her so, so slowly, as if Hecate were a rare treat she wouldn’t get a chance to sample again for a long time. Her bare feet flexed against the backs of Hecate’s legs, and Hecate found that she was intensely aware of every single place they were touching.

The timer went off, and Hecate moved to pull away to shut the cookies off, but Julie tightened her arms around her neck and murmured “Allow me.” She flicked her finger and the cookie tray clattered onto the counter, half on the pot holders, hanging haphazardly over the edge of the counter.

“Oops,” Julie muttered, eyes glazed as she pulled Hecate in again. Hecate went gladly, closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of Julie’s soft palm against the back of her neck. At this point, Hecate felt that the counter and Julie’s arms around her were the only things keeping her upright, and she found herself wishing the day were over so she could take this bewitching woman to bed and do more than kiss her.

The smoke alarm went off a second later.

“Shit!” Julie swore uncharacteristically.

Hecate rushed over to the oven, immediately seeing the problem. She turned to Julie, smiling sheepishly. “Ah, there were two trays.”

“Oh no,” Julie groaned, burying her face in her hands. “I am so sorry, Hecate.”

Hecate shook her head, waving her hand. The alarm stopped and the smoke cleared. She banished the burned cookies, finally stepping back towards Julie and wrapping her arms around her backside again, teasing, “I think we were both a little distracted, darling. I’ll take equal blame.”

Julie peaked at Hecate between her fingers, finally giving up and dropping her hands. “You are very, very distracting,” she agreed, resting her forehead against Hecate’s.

“And you are an incorrigible flirt,” Hecate said with a snort.

“It’s true,” Julie said with a wink. “I’d say anything to get you into bed,” she whispered.

Hecate let out a whooshing breath and happened to look over Julie’s shoulder in time to see Mildred coming back towards the house. “A young, impressionable child is about to enter the house,” Hecate told Julie.

Julie laughed, nudging Hecate back so she could slide off the counter. She kissed Hecate once more, quickly, before going to sit on the sofa and pretending to read. The book was upside down, Hecate noticed, before Julie recognized her mistake and flipped it upright, glaring at Hecate when she chuckled.

Hecate sat at the kitchen table, carefully beginning to wash dishes and return ingredients to their shelves.

Mildred burst into the room, calling out, “I could smell the cookies all the way down the hill! Can I have one?”

“After dinner,” Hecate promised. “But for now, go wash up. You were covered in flour before you went out, but now you’ve got grass all over you as well.”

A grumbling Mildred walked upstairs before sprinting back down five minutes later.

“Maud just mirrored!” She said breathlessly. “She asked if I could go visit.”

Millie looked impatiently between the two adults, who were silently conferring with one another.

“Not tonight,” Julie finally said. “You were hurt today, and you’re going to bed early. But-” Julie continued, forestalling Mildred’s arguments, “You may mirror Maud and tell her you’re on vacation this week but next week you may go over.”

“For a sleepover?” Mildred pressed.

“If that’s okay with Hecate; you two were supposed to be studying.” Julie reminded her gently.

“Oh,” Mildred said, wilting a little. “Hecate, do you mind? Just one day and one night, then I promise I’ll work harder than any witch ever has!”

Hecate smiled at the fervent plea. “That’s fine with me, Mildred. Let me know what day and I can take you there while your mum’s at work.”

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you!” Mildred shouted as she ran back up the stairs to mirror Maud.

“You’re very good with her, you know,” Julie told Hecate. “I know it must take some extra effort to… to…”

“To allow her to be a child in the privacy of her own home?” Hecate finished, amused. “I was never going to be a task mistress with our children, Julie. I think that just the opposite, I run the risk of spoiling Mildred terribly.” She smiled down at the wooden surface of the table. “I expect I’ll find it hard to remember which moments to be Hecate and which to be Ms. Hardbroom once we’re in school.”

Julie heard the worry in her voice and went to sit beside her at the table. “Have you talked to Mildred about this yet?” She asked, placing her hand over Hecate’s on the table.

“I’ve talked to Ada, and she’s said she’ll have someone else manage grading Millie’s work, and any discipline I don’t feel I can…” Hecate looked at Julie a bit helplessly.

“After I lost you, my job was my whole life, and I took on so many extra responsibilities. But now I find myself longing to shrug them all off so I can steal another hour at the end of the day to teach Mildred chess, or to go flying with her.” Hecate smiled down at Julie’s hand on hers.

“And maybe… we could even sneak away to have dinner with you some days.” Julie smiled at the thought.

“I’d love that; I didn’t think Mildred would go away to school until college. I’m going to miss her terribly.”

“That’s settled then,” Hecate said easily. “You’ll come dine with us, or we will go visit you. I think that would be important for us to keep building that family dynamic.”

She flushed as she realized what she’d just said, but Julie was just looking at her softly.

“I want us to keep building the family dynamic too,” Julie said, stroking Hecate’s hand.

Mildred came rampaging back into the kitchen. “What’s for dinner? I’m starving!” She said, barreling past the two women at the table to go to the fridge and peer inside.

Julie smiled at Hecate, squeezing her hand before standing and going over to the fridge, moving Mildred to the side to look inside the fridge herself at what they had to make for dinner.

“Actually,” Hecate said, clearing her throat, “If neither of you feel like cooking, may I suggest we go to the tavern in town?”

“Yes!” Millie cheered. “Do they have fish and chips?”

“I believe they do, Mildred. What do you say, Julie? As my treat?” Hecate asked, looking over at where Julie was standing.

“I think that sounds great,” Julie said with a smile and nod. “Baking the cookies earlier made it terribly… hot in here. Maybe a walk down to the tavern and back would help us cool down a bit.”

“Noted,” Hecate muttered, standing and going to the closet. She handed Mildred her jacket and held Julie’s out for her to slip into, surreptitiously brushing her hands along Julie’s arms and shoulders in the guise of helping her straighten the garment out.

“Not helping,” Julie said out of the side of her mouth.

“Wasn’t trying to,” Hecate said silkily, smirking at Julie’s glare.

She put on her own jacket and followed Mildred and Julie out into the early twilight, flicking her hand back at the house to turn the lights off and lock the door.


	12. delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New discoveries are made about Hecate's past, and Julie and Hecate test that old spark ;)
> 
> (Please forgive any spelling errors, I will re-edit tomorrow but I wanted to post this!)

The tavern in the town was the only place to eat, and so it was as full as one would expect on a weekend evening.

The three women took a seat in a corner booth, and Mildred’s eyes were wide as she took in the scenes around them. Taverns run by witches function a bit differently; the food is cooked with as little magic as possible, but the rest of it was done with magic- floating soup tureens floated around ladling out hot soup into waiting crocks on the table; their own bread shimmered into appearance in the center of the table when they sat down, along with a paper and pencil for their orders. Hecate wrote out their selections and tapped it twice, and it vanished into the kitchen, reappearing on an order line in front of the chef.

All around the room, people in robes and hats ate, and talked, and performed magic as casually as breathing. One gentleman was sitting at a table reading, absentmindedly stirring his soup with the spoon by twirling his finger at it behind the book.

Two witches were sitting by the fire chatting as their knitting needles worked themselves, the skeins of wool unravelling without intervention.

A slightly harried looking witch came over to take their drink orders separately.

“Why don’t they do drinks the same way as food?” Millie asked after the witch went back to the bar to collect their order.

“Mostly to make sure you’re old enough,” Julie teased, reaching across the table to poke Mildred in the ribs. “So little witches such as yourself don’t get cheeky and order a pint.”

Hecate nodded. “That, and to make sure you look reputable enough before the food comes out.”

Mildred tilted her head. “Reputable?”

“They want to make sure you can pay for what you order,” Julie translated.

The barkeep came back with their drinks.

“Mum?” Mildred asked, taking a sip from her glass.

“Yes, Mildred?”

Millie looked at the table for a moment. “I’m sorry for this morning.” She said, looking at Julie sadly.

“What I’d like to know, Mildred Elizabeth Hubble, is what made you think disobeying Hecate would be okay, hmm?” Julie asked.

Mildred hung her head, tracing the grain of the wooden tabletop with one finger. “I felt really good about flying the way we practiced yesterday, but I just thought that I could go faster sitting the other way.”

Julie sighed. “You owe us both an apology; and I want to hear why you’re sorry as well so we can be sure you understand why we’re cross with you.”

“I’m sorry mum and Hecate for not listening to you and for putting myself in danger and I promise that I’ll be really careful from now on and never, ever ride my broom like that ever again, even though I think the way we have to ride for school makes us look silly and slows us down and feels a little stiff.” Mildred reeled off quickly.

“Sounds like someone’s been rehearsing the apologies they know they’ll need later,” Julie muttered, covering her eyes.

Hecate looked thoughtful. “You might be right, Mildred, but you need a different broom to be steady enough to ride the other way.”

“Really?” Mildred asked enthusiastically.

“Of course,” Hecate said. “One with a… foot peg.” She said disdainfully.

Mildred’s eyes lit up. “They make brooms with foot pegs?” She asked, delighted.

“They are not traditional,” Hecate said stodgily.

“Not really an effective argument to use with an eleven year old,” Julie muttered to Hecate.

“Mum, can I get a foot peg for my broom? Please? I promise I’ll start cleaning my room more, and I’ll try harder to remember to floss, and then when I’m a famous Quidditch player I’ll share my money with you!” Mildred pleaded, bargaining with the only chips she had.

“…Quidditch.” Hecate said faintly. “This is all about that brutal game that _infernal_ woman wrote about in her ripped off books?” She snorted. “I wouldn’t let you within 500 yards of a Quidditch pitch, Mildred. It’s a violent, rowdy sport that encourages delinquency and fisticuffs.”

“Fisticuffs?” Julie looked up at the ceiling. “Fisticuffs and delinquency, she says,” Julie muttered. “This is your way of discouraging her?” Julie asked Hecate directly, motioning at Mildred.

Hecate drew herself up. “I would think that I would know better than anyone why Quidditch is a terrible idea-”

“Why? Did you play?” Mildred squawked.

Hecate flushed pinkly, trying to deny it with a rushed, lukewarm, “No, no-”

“You did!” Mildred crowed. “You used to play! What was your position?” She asked, leaning forward excitedly.

Hecate glanced at Julie, who had her mouth wide open and was looking at her as if she’d never really seen her before.

“I… was a seeker,” Hecate muttered.

“You were never!” Julie said. “When was this?”

“We had a summer league, every year when I stayed with Aunt Ainsley. In this very town, in fact.” Hecate said shortly. “It was a long time ago.” She said defensively. “It was a secret I kept for… obvious reasons.” She said carefully.

Mildred was looking at her with stars in her eyes. “Wow,” she said softly. “Were you any good?”

Hecate frowned, looking away into the distance. “I was scouted,” she admitted reluctantly.

“Shut up,” Julie said, looking at Hecate with disbelief.

Hecate shrugged, “I’d have been an alternate at best, and they were just starting trying to get the women’s league off the ground. The first teams would have been under terrible scrutiny and I would have hated all the attention.” She shuddered, taking a delicate sip of her drink.

Mildred narrowed her eyes at Hecate. “Nah,” she finally said, “I don’t believe you.” She sat back and crossed her arms.

Hecate pressed her lips together. “I suppose you’re trying to goad me into a demonstration?”

Mildred uncrossed her arms sheepishly. “A bit, yeah.”  

Hecate smiled a smug little smile. “No need for a demonstration,” she said, pointing her finger to a large picture on the wall of the pub, high enough that it could be seen but not examined closely. She flicked three fingers at the picture and it detached from the wall and floated down to their table, hovering beside them.

“This is our league photograph from the last year. Go ahead and tap it twice, Mildred.”

Mildred stood to walk closer to the picture, taking in the black and white rows of young witches and wizards holding broomsticks. She could see that each broom had a metal attachment  near the twig end that she assumed was the foot peg, but what caught her attention the most was a tall, thin witch standing in the middle of the picture, holding a blurry snitch aloft triumphantly and smiling hard enough to crack her face. Her hair was pulled back in a neat braid that fell over the front of her shoulder, but there were wisps of hair free around her face that gave the girl a windswept look. It was unmistakably a young Hecate Hardbroom.

“Tap it?” Mildred asked, looking over her shoulder. Hecate nodded.

Mildred did; and the frame was suddenly full of moving images. Mildred stepped back to watch what turned out to be a silent highlights reel, showing the league scoring points with the quaffle, whacking bludgers, and then, Hecate, swooping after the snitch, flying as if she were a part of the broom. Every movement in the air was as smooth and considered as they were when this woman was on the ground, but with an added fluidity- Mildred and Julie watched as the black clad figure streaked ahead of her opponent and caught the snitch in a breathtaking dive, pulling back up into the air only to be engulfed by her team, smiling with fists in the air, celebrating their win.

The picture froze again on the group, and Hecate waved her hand at the picture, sending it back to its hook.

“Unbelievable,” Julie murmured, staring at Hecate.

“You were SO. GOOD.” Mildred said, coming back to their table and sliding into her seat. She looked up at the picture again, smiling.

Hecate cleared her throat, replying, “Perhaps.”

Their food appeared at their table just at that moment, and all three witches tucked in. Mildred paused to douse her chips liberally in vinegar, and for a few moments silence reigned at the table, until Julie broke it.

“I still can’t believe you never told me you played Quidditch,” Julie burst out.

“Was it really that important?” Hecate asked calmly, putting her fork down on the table.

Julie shook her head, turning the question around. “Was it important to you?” She challenged Hecate.

Brow furrowed, Hecate admitted, “At one point, it seemed like it was the most important thing in my life.”

“Then yes, Hecate, it was important,” Julie said exasperatedly.

“I always looked at it as being trivial once I decided not to go professional…” Hecate shrugged.

“But you were playing when we were dating,” Julie stated, already knowing the answer.

“I didn’t keep it from you to hurt you, or for any nefarious purpose,” Hecate insisted. She reached for Julie’s hand, and was relieved when the other woman didn’t pull away. “You have every right to ask why I kept it from you, Julie,” she continued in a quieter voice, “But is there any chance that you’re angry about something else, not just Quidditch?”

Julie gritted her teeth. Across the table, Mildred was sending Hecate ‘stop signals,’ and looking worried.

Julie took a deep breath, letting it out in a long whoosh. “You’re right, Hecate. There probably are a few other things that I’m upset about. Why don’t we talk about it back at the cottage after dinner.” She released Hecate’s hand, patting it twice, picked up her fork and started eating her dinner.

Hecate glanced at Mildred, who didn’t look at all reassured by Julie’s apparent détente. She shot Hecate a ‘yikes’ look and then ducked her head, focusing on eating her fish and chips.

“I’m sorry I upset you,” Hecate said in an undertone. “I’d like to talk about this when we’re free to be a little more candid.”

Julie looked at Hecate’s face, smiling tightly, but understandingly. “I’d like that too.”

Mildred finished her dinner and did her best to keep her two moms laughing for the rest of the evening with stories about school; by the time the family was ready to go home the tension felt like it had eased if not broken completely.

\--

Millie was in bed, and Hecate and Julie were sitting by the fire. Hecate was reading, and Julie had a book on her lap that she hadn’t opened. Instead, she was just watching Hecate, looking thoughtful.

Hecate read the same sentence three times in a row and finally gave up. She closed the book and looked over at Julie, patting the seat on the side of her. Julie smiled faintly and sat where Hecate indicated, curling up beside her and settling into her side.

Hecate kissed the side of Julie’s head “Still cross with me then?”

Julie glared at her. “Incredibly. Indelibly. You denied me a chance to see you play seeker, Hecate. Merlin, I cannot even tell you how _angry_ I am that you thought it wasn’t important enough to share something you loved with me.” Julie smacked Hecate’s leg. “And another thing, do you have a _ny idea_ how hot you looked in that uniform? I’d probably have dragged you off under the bleachers.” Julie looked wistful, and Hecate gulped.

“But was there… anything other than that?” She asked, wanting to make sure the air was clear before they moved past this.

Julie stiffened against her side. “There is, actually. But hold on.”

She looked up at the ceiling and muttered a quiet spell before nodding in satisfaction. “Millie is sleeping now but that will let us know if she wakes. Now, about what I had to say to you…”

Julie stood up from the couch, avoiding looking Hecate in the eye as she climbed over her legs to straddle her lap. “Wanna be closer to you,” she muttered, and Hecate tossed her book aside and opened her arms.  Hecate’s breath caught in her chest as Julie settled her weight onto Hecate’s thighs, hooking her arms around Hecate’s shoulders, and burying her face into the crook between her shoulder and her neck. She held onto Hecate tightly, breathing in deeply for three heartbeats and then breathing out slowly, her breath warm against Hecate’s shoulder.

“A woman of few words, I see?” Hecate asked, her voice a little hoarse.

“Hm,” was Julie’s only response. Hecate took her by the shoulders, pulling her away so she could look at Julie as she talked to her. Julie’s cheeks were pink, and her eyes were suspiciously wet.

Hecate watched as she bit her lip. “What is it?” she asked gently. She took Julie’s face in her hands, turning her to look at her directly.

“I need to know… that you’ve forgiven me,” Julie breathed out, settling back on her heels, widening the distance between herself and Hecate.

“For what?” Hecate asked, frowning.

“For leaving, and for not coming back before now,” Julie replied, pain heavy in her eyes.

“There was never anything to forgive, Julie.” Hecate scolded her gently. “If anyone needs to be forgiven, it’s me. It was all me- me and my instinct to protect you.”

Julie shook her head. “After your father died I should have reached out. You had a right to know your daughter, even if… if you were married to someone else.”

Hecate gravely said, “You must know that for me, there was never- and there could never be- anyone but you.” She stroked Julie’s cheeks with her thumbs, catching the tears as they spilled over. “And look at us now.”

She smiled a little at Julie’s snort. “Fair point, maybe not _right now_ , but when you’re not so obviously miserable, I think we’ve been doing pretty well for being separated by time and misunderstandings for so long. So, do you want to know what I think?”

Julie nodded, sniffling faintly.

“I think we need to just… forgive ourselves and each other. No matter how much we talk about it, we can’t change it.” Hecate took Julie’s hands in hers.

“I waited so long to have you back in my arms, and in my life. So, what do you say? Forgive me?” Hecate held her breath, but she didn’t have to wait long.

“Of course, darling,” Julie said through a watery smile. “And you forgive me?”

“I would forgive you anything,” Hecate murmured. She leaned forward, and Julie met her in the middle, pressing their lips together carefully at first.

Hecate tasted the salt of Julie’s tears, and released her hands to put her arms around the woman in her lap. Julie leaned into her, tilting her head and changing the angle of the kiss. Hecate moaned against her mouth, and she wasted no time slipping her tongue along the seam of Hecate’s lips, feeling the taller woman shudder beneath her. Julie sighed, trying to get closer to Hecate but finding the angle awkward, she concentrated, transferring them both to Hecate’s room.

Both women tumbled gracelessly onto the bed, their kiss interrupted by the rough landing, but Julie just laughed, grabbing a stunned looking Hecate by the front of her shirt and pulling her in to kiss her again. Hecate went willingly, grinning as she rolled Julie beneath her.

“Nice change of scenery,” Hecate remarked a bit too coolly, Julie thought.

“If you can still talk, I’m doing something wrong,” she grumbled, pulling at Hecate’s shirt impatiently. Hecate laughed, helping her pull the shirt over her head and sighing as Julie immediately attacked her lips again, spreading both of her warm hands flat against Hecate’s bare skin, sliding her hands down Hecate’s narrow waist to the top of her pants and curling her fingers through the belt loops. She yanked Hecate’s hips towards hers, mouth curling in a wicked smile against Hecate’s.

One of Hecate’s hands slipped between them to toy with the closure of Julie’s pants, brushing against the skin exposed by her shirt riding up. Julie made a needy noise and pressed her hips harder against Hecate’s hand. Without breaking the kiss, Hecate pulled back to undo the snap and zipper and ease the pants down Julie’s leg. The woman beneath her kicked the jeans the rest of the way off, and Hecate stroked the soft skin of her upper thighs, pulling away and looking into a set of eyes blown wide by desire.

Julie smirked and wriggled up the bed, sitting up and stripping her top off, crooking a finger at Hecate as she lay back against the pillows.

Hecate’s heart stumbled, then raced at the sight of Julie, lying in her bed in a simple black bra and panties. Going slow, she moved up the bed towards Julie, swallowing audibly as she ran one finger over the thin fabric on her hip.

“Black is my absolute favorite color, you know,” Hecate said a bit shyly, peeking up at Julie from below her lashes.

“I might have had some inkling,” Julie whispered, and there was that look again, the one that said Hecate set the tides running and hung the moon, and Hecate remembered a sleepy voice saying ‘I love you;’ Merlin, was that only this morning?

She shook her head; it was too difficult, too intense to look at Julie for too long without wanting to say those words, like a spell or a curse, they’d change everything once they entered the air. Hecate covered Julie’s body with her own, and kissed her, and Julie’s hands came up and tangled themselves in her hair, following the length of her braid to remove the elastic at the end. Hecate sat up, pulling Julie into her lap again, and Julie wrapped her legs around Hecate, kissing her while she blindly unraveled Hecate’s endless hair. Finally, the midnight curtain hung loose and shining around Hecate’s shoulders, and Julie pulled back to take in the beautiful sight.

Hecate blushed at her lover’s look of reverence, tackling her backwards and kissing her again to distract her from staring. Julie was laughing against her mouth as she said, “Will you _please_ take these pants off? You won’t be needing them anymore tonight.”

Hecate huffed out a sigh and rolled over, muttering, “A few kisses and she thinks she’s running things.” She kicked the pants over the side of the bed and Julie was there, throwing a silky, bare leg over hers and pulling her in for a long, slow, drugging kiss.

Hecate pulled her atop her, and she settled there, putting them face to face and chest to chest. Hecate reached for loose one curl, tucking it back and murmuring, “You are so beautiful, darling.”

Julie smiled, sitting up. “You certainly make me feel like I am,” she said, reaching behind her back for the closure of her bra. Hecate sat up to ‘help,’ but she only got as far as sliding her hands down Julie’s back and kissing her neck before the other woman was tossing the discarded garment out of sight. When her hands met no resistance at Julie’s middle back, she continued to stroke downwards, then slid her hands up the soft skin of Julie’s sides, only stopping when she was cupping her breasts in her hands.

“Perfect,” Hecate breathed, laying back and looking at Julie sitting above her.

“So are you,” Julie moaned, closing her eyes as Hecate ran her thumbs over her rounded nipples.

She laid back down, and Hecate rolled them so Julie was beneath her, bending her head to kiss the tender skin of Julie’s breasts. Julie tangled her hands in Hecate’s hair, gasping as that wicked tongue circled the most sensitive parts of her breasts, her lips wrapping around the same place and pulling at it with delicate suction.

Hecate smirked at Julie’s gasps, placing hot kisses against her sternum, and slipping one hand into Julie’s underwear. Julie arched against her at the first touch, and Hecate smiled at her, venturing lower and circling her opening with one finger before pulling away completely, and removing her hand from Julie’s underwear. Julie whined a little protest.

“No teasing,” Hecate promised, moving to kneel between Julie’s legs.  “I’m just going to leave these on for a moment, I hope you won’t mind,” she said, chuckling darkly as she rubbed the silky material of Julie’s underwear between her thumb and forefinger. She brought her mouth down to where her fingers were, kissing Julie through the fabric, and huffing warm air onto the sensitized skin beneath. Hecate listened for Julie to make an impatient noise again before bringing her tongue into play, moving it with agonizing slowness over the material covering Julie’s center as her fingers traced patterns on her inner thighs.

Finally judging Julie was ready based on the moisture soaking through the panties, Hecate carefully pulled the panties over hips and thighs trembling with need, and kissed a shapely thigh before kissing in, and up.

The noise Julie made when Hecate finally kissed her center with her bare lips and tongue echoed through Hecate’s neurons, searing itself into her long term memory. Julie’s hands tangled into Hecate’s long black hair, and Hecate turned her head, and pressed one finger into her, then another, and moved them in and out in counterpoint to the strokes of her tongue.

“Unh, Hecate,” Julie panted, abdominal muscles flexing in an attempt to keep from moving her hips. Hecate picked up the pace, hand gripping at Julie’s upper thigh to keep her still. She lifted her head to look at Julie, taking in the thrown back head and heaving chest, and smirking as she lowered her mouth back to Julie’s clit to seal her lips over the swollen flesh and suck it gently, curling her fingers and pressing up just _there_ \- and Julie was coming, pressing down against Hecate’s mouth and fingers as she shook and moaned, covering her face with her hand as the intense feeling ebbed and flowed away.

Slinking back up the bed over Julie’s body, Hecate kissed Julie’s neck, tasting salt on the skin. Julie turned her head, eyes dark, and pulled Hecate’s lips to hers with both hands, shaking still. Hecate gathered the smaller woman up in her arms, holding her close as she recovered.

“I can’t believe- it still, I mean,” Julie blushed. “It was different, but _Morgana_ it was still us, it still feels like you know me, all of me.” Hecate shifted, clearing her throat.

“I remember all of it,” she said, “and the memory of you in my arms haunted me. Being here with you is intoxicating.” She drew in a deep breath. “I need you, Julie.”

Julie kissed her then, and Hecate banished her own bra and underpants, whispering, “I can’t wait,” and pressing Julie back against the pillow. Julie went willingly, and Hecate straddled her, supporting her weight on her arms, one leg slung over Julie’s hip, and the other leg stretched out alongside Julie’s, their hips and thighs pressed together.

Julie kissed Hecate’s neck, her hand slipping between them to circle Hecate’s clit, slipping lower and pressing two fingers in without hesitation. Hecate’s back arched, and Julie continued to kiss whatever bit of her lover she could reached, pinned as she was, as the other woman closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel as much as possible. As Julie scratched at Hecate’s back lightly, Hecate was rocking against her hand, and Julie looked at her lover’s face, seeing the deep need there.

She flipped them over, landing above a surprised Hecate, and bent to put her mouth on a beckoning breast as her second hand stroked the other one. From this angle she was better able to reach Hecate’s clit, and she began thrusting her fingers harder, and faster, alternating pressure against her center and  watching Hecate rise off the bed as she approached her peak.

Julie watched the other woman struggling against herself, trying to hold out, and turned her head, closing her teeth over the muscle in Hecate’s straining shoulder, pleased as she felt the woman beneath her come apart with a muffled wail of “Julie!”

Julie released her shoulder, and carefully withdrew her hands, falling exhausted beside a panting Hecate before rolling over to look at her and smile smugly.

“Hah,” Hecate said, then tried again: “How do you do that to me?”

Julie wiggled her fingers at Hecate, cheekily saying, “Magic?”

The taller woman growled, wrapping an arm around Julie and pulling her in. To the shorter woman’s surprise, she found her body was already reacting to Hecate’s proximity. She looked at Hecate, and found the other woman staring at her lips. She mentally shrugged, before suggesting flirtatiously, “I could teach you my spell?” She stroked a suggestive line between Hecate’s breasts, and smiled as the brilliant woman got the message immediately and pounced.

‘ _Oh well,’_ she thought hazily, as a hot mouth attached itself to her neck and a firm thigh insinuated itself between her own. ‘ _So much for a refractory period…’_

 Her thoughts trailed off and she lost herself in pale skin, drifting black hair, and a wicked red smile that was just hers.

  

 

  


End file.
